Entre Ombre et Lumière
by Dark FrozenVl
Summary: Une histoire "futuriste" où humains et dragons se livre bataille jour après jour. Malheureusement, leurs querelles ont fini par réveiller un ennemi mortel... Mortel pour toute l'humanité et les créatures vivantes de ce monde.
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayô minasan ^^ Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Moi perso ça va suuuuuuuuuuuuuper ^^ Et pourquoi que le Darky il vas bien ? Bah parce qu'il publie enfin cette sublime fanfiction ! YEAH !_

 _(pour ceux qui se le demandaient, non je n'étais pas mort, je bossais, alors pas facile d'écrire et de gérer la publication en même temps xD)_

 _Des heures et des heures de travail acharnées. Des kilomètres de lignes écris (5 chapitres d'avance) des personnages avec des histoires pleines de drama ! Des Oc comme vous en avait jamais vue ! Des morts par centaines de milliers ! Enfin bref, un bon projet qui me tenait à cœur ^^_

 _Sans plus attendre je vais vous laisser lire le premier chapitre ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une Reviews, un petit Fav et un Follow, ça me ferrait super plaisir ^^_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

 _Ja ne :)_

* * *

Entre Ombre et Lumière.

Chapitre 1

Un nouveau problème.

Janvier 2082. Le monde est plongé dans les ténèbres les plus absolues. L'horreur a remplacé la joie. Les cris de joies des enfants a changé pour les effondrements des bâtiments. Pour qu'elle raison le monde est-il plongé dans cet enfer ? La réponse est simple ! Des vampires. Ils nous ont envahi depuis l'enfer !

Ils sont arrivé il y'a un peu plus de 15 ans. Je me souviens du jour quand c'est arrivé. Nous étions à table avec mes parents, quand la terre a été secoué par un énorme séisme ! Nous avions pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces dragons provocateur de tremblement de terre. La réalité fut bien plus atroce à avaler une semaine après...

* * *

15 ans plutôt.

Le monde était en proie au chaos ainsi qu'à la guerre. Alors que l'espèce humaine sciait littéralement la branche sur laquelle elle s'était assise, en élisant au pouvoir des personnes mauvaises, malintentionné, des dictateurs ou autre, il restait encore et toujours un énorme problème. En effet, les dragons, et cela depuis des milliers d'années, vivent et inspirent la terreur chez l'être humain. Tuant sans raison apparente. Vivant où bon leurs semblaient.

En plus des conflits religieux, politiques et des guerres civiles ainsi que les attentats orchestré par de multiples organisation terroristes, les dragons, ajoutaient dans ce cocktail de la mort n'arrangeait rien ! À chaque guerre, ou éclat civique, ou attentat, les corps et les pertes s'entassaient. Les batailles entre les différents cultes humains, ainsi que les dragons qui s'invitaient, faisaient preuve d'une telle rage et étaient d'une telle violence que la terre entière en tremblait par moment ! Ce qui causa pire que la fin du monde. Pour les humains comme pour les dragons.

En effet, au centre de la Terre, dormait une civilisation aussi vieille que la planète elle-même. Qui étaient-ils ? Étaient-ce une menace ? À l'époque, lorsque c'était arrivé, personne n'avait pensé à s'en occuper. Ils auraient dû pourtant... Car après une énième bataille, le sceau qui gardait prisonnier cette population s'était brisé ! Des fissures s'étaient donc formé sur une partie de la surface de la Terre, et des créatures monstrueuses en sortaient par la suite !

Des vampires.

Était-ce l'enfer qu'ils avaient ouvert intentionnellement ? En tout cas, les créatures qui en sortaient ressemblaient à celle des écrits religieux et des légendes, sauf qu'ils ne craignaient pas le soleil. Chaque famille de ces créatures maléfiques prenaient très facilement leurs aise ! Et en un ans l'empire des vampires s'était installé très facilement, transformant les petites et moyennes villes en Villes à bétails.

Les villes à bétails étaient les principaux moyen pour les vampires de toujours avoir à manger sous la main. À rythme bien défini, les humains rabaissé au statu de bétail, donnaient leur sang à leur maître et en échange, ils assuraient leur « sécurité » ! Le bétail avait également le droit de travailler pour produire nourriture, vêtements et médicaments pour leur convive mais personnes n'était autorisé à sortir, sauf les vampires. Le bétail ne devait en aucun cas subir de mauvais traitement qui serait susceptible de les abîmer, de les tueurs, ou qu'un vampire les vident totalement de leur sang, sans raison valable. Quelque jeune vampire fraîchement transformé avaient tenté de se servir malgré les mises en gardes, mais avant que le mal soit fait ils avaient été pris de court. Ils s'étaient fait tuer sur le coup, soit par leur supérieur, ou par la première génitrice.

Lors de la première apparition de ces démons, les humains, peu importe leur penchant politique ou religieux ou encore l'endroit où ils habitaient, se demandaient qui étaient cette bande de clown ! Tous étaient vêtu avec des vêtements qui semblait venir d'époque lointaine, et leur teins pâle n'était pas plus intriguant !

Les familles vampires étaient peu nombreuses et comptaient que très peu de partisans au début, alors, ils recherchaient partout les pires crapules que le monde humain gardait en prison, ainsi que des ingénieurs pour leurs apprendre à vivre dans ce monde. Car ayant passé les 900 dernières années enfermé sous terre, ce monde n'avait aucune ressemblance avec celui qu'ils avaient quitté contre leur volonté.

Ceux qui acceptaient de se soumettre et de suivre à la lettre les règles se voyaient transformé en vampire ! Les autres devenait du bétail. Certains humains, de base non hostiles et sans intérêt, étaient prêt à vendre leurs âme pour ne pas finir en bétail ! Si ils étaient jugé digne de devenir l'un des leurs par l'assemblé des chef et de la première génitrice, alors leurs vœux serraient accordé. Dans le cas contraire, ce serra direction dans les villes bétail !

Chaque famille vampire avait son chef suprême, leur premier géniteur. Mais même eux, les chefs, avaient un maître. Ou plutôt, une maîtresse, qu'ils adoraient et admiraient comme une déesse ! À première vue, cette femme ne semblait pas si cruelle que cela.

Elle était d'une taille assez petite mais pas naine non plus, de très long cheveux rose qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, et un visage d'ange avec des oreilles pointu comme un elfe.

Elle portait à son cou, sur le côté droit, un énorme nœud papillon rouge, avec une pastille jaune en son centre.

Sa tenu était composé d'un bustier noir, fermé par des lacets dans le dos et possédait deux bretelles fine enlacé de part et d'autre de son cou. Muni à l'avant de plusieurs paire de petit bouton jaune pour décorait, ces derniers étaient suivie parallèlement de deux files rouge qui rejoignaient des nœud de la même couleur qui se trouvait en bas du vêtements qui se terminait quelque centimètre plus bas en jupe très courte. Une double jupe en dentelle blanche avait été ajouté entre les nœud et la terminaison de la jupe.

Ses épaules étaient dénudé, mais le reste de ses bras étaient couverts par des grandes manche noir où se trouvaient de la dentelle blanche à chaque extrémité, aussi bien en haut qu'en bas. Elles n'étaient pas relié au bustier, alors des nœuds lui enlacé les bras fermement pour pas qu'elles tombent.

Elle avait, pour finir, des grandes bottes noires à talons blanc, qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et qui étaient ouvertes légèrement en « V » pour que ses mouvements ne soit pas limité au niveau des genoux.

Avec son allure gracieuse et son accoutrement assez léger, elle semblait douce et attentionné au premier regard, voir même d'être une sacré dépravé, une pauvre fille qui s'amusait à se faire sauter dans tout les sens. Pourtant, dès que quelqu'un prononçait son nom, le monde des vampires semblaient comme s'arrêtait de respirer.

Mina Tepes.

Elle était la toute première vampire. Leur Reine. La première qui avait vendu son âme et son corps au diable ! Puis, au fil des siècles, elle s'était constituée une grande famille de fidèle. Des hommes et des femmes habitaient par un seul et même désir. Vivre pour l'éternité et en paix. Ils n'avaient pas la même signification de paix que les humains...

* * *

6 mois après que l'armée vampirique soit arrivé, elle s'était chargé d'éliminer une grosse parties des groupes terroristes, ils avaient également attaqué les pays trop arrogant, comme l'empire d'Asie, le Japon, une bonne grosse partie de la Russie. Les dragons étaient également sur leurs liste, et ceux-ci disparaissait à une vitesse affolante ! En un ans et demi, ils avaient tous disparue... L'armée vampirique s'était chargé en même temps de l'Amérique du nord, ou leur objectif principal, après tuer le dirigeant, été de trouvait le pentagone !

Après des multiples interrogatoires, Mina avait appris où se trouvait son plus vieil allier. Un vampire à la réputation et au palmarès plus que respectable ! À lui seul, avant leur disparition, il avait assouvi tout ce qui formait l'Europe à l'aide de sa seule force. Ce vampire, plus proche d'un archidémon qu'un simple suceur de sang, n'avait pas eu cette « chance » de se retrouvait enfermé en enfer et donc, il se trouvait prisonnier des humains depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas trouvé condamné en enfer ? Seul ce vampire le savait.

* * *

Pentagone. État-unis d'Amérique. 17 Juillets 2069.

« Retrouvons nôtre frère ! » Cria un vampire aux cheveux blanc « Ses misérables humains ont bien dû l'enfermé quelque pars !

-Reine Mina nous a dis de ne faire aucun prisonnier. Si vous croisez un humain, libre à vous de choisir comment sa vie doit se terminer ! » Informa un autre vampire au cheveu noir et vêtue de vêtements tout aussi sombre.

« Tu crois qu'il vas être ravi de nous revoir, après tant d'année ?

-Il vas certainement être affamé si tu veux mon avis, Carmine. » Répondit avec certitude le même vampire.

« Je vais chercher dans mon coin. Prévenez-moi si il y'a des blessés !

-Mimine, enfin ! » se mit à glousser une vampire au cheveux blond « Tu sais bien que tes pouvoirs de guérison ne nous serons d'aucune utilité ! Les humain ne peuvent pas nous blesser.

-Nous verrons qui de nous deux aura raison, Berineda. Je jubile d'avance de voir venir le jour ou l'un de ces bétails te tranchera la tête ! Et ne n'appelle pas comme ça espèce de fausse blonde !

-Assez de dispute les filles ! Concentrez-vous sur la mission !

-Oui, Second Géniteur Sunoha. » Répondirent les deux femmes en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Comme l'avait signalé Carmine, elle partait donc de son côté pour ses recherches, tendis que le dénommé Sunoha et cette Berineda poursuivaient leur route, suivi des vampires sbires.

Ces trois-là semblaient avoir une grande expérience en plus d'un grand âge.

 _Carmine était une belle jeune Femme vampire, vivant depuis l'époque du moyen-âge. Yeux rouge, comme tout les vampires. Cheveux long, brun, avec une mèche rouge ondulé qui descend jusqu'à l'œil droit. Ses cheveux à l'arrière son coiffé en un chignon, ses cheveux avant gauche sont uni dans une tresse fixé avec deux barrette rouge avec des mini crâne dessus, alors que ceux à droite son libre. À son cou était placé un pendentif en argent en forme de crâne qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement_

 _Elle était vêtu d'un corset de plusieurs plaque de fer noir superposé, enlacé les un aux autres en leur centre par un lacet rouge, couvrant la zone du ventre et de la poitrine, ainsi que le dos. Un chemisier ouvert rouge surplombe le corset, les manche s'arrête avant les coudes. Les boutons du vêtement avaient également la forme de petites têtes de mort._

 _Sur le bras droit, le même genre de plaque que pour son corset, englobait toute son épaule par-dessus le vêtement rouge, pour laisser ensuite son coude dégagé pour pas qu'elle soit gêné pour se défendre et pour bouger à son aise. L'amure reprenait après le coude et se terminait avant la main où, à l'intérieur de celle-ci était gravé un pentagramme._

 _Elle possédait un pantalon noir, mais la patte gauche était coupé court, à la taille d'un mini short. Sur cette zone ou la peau était à vue se trouvait un étuis renfermant différentes babioles._

 _Elle avait également des grandes bottes à talons. Composé d'acier noir, de tissue rouge dépassant aux extrémités._

 _Pour finaliser le tout, elle avait une double ceintures noir où sous elles se trouvait une jupe rouge fendu en deux et qui atteignait ses genoux._

 _Sunoha était le second chefs d'une puissante famille de vampire depuis une époque lointaine._

 _Ses cheveux long de couleur noir était attaché en une longue tresse qui arrivé à hauteur des omoplates, tendis que ceux à l'avant avaient été placé de façon à ce qu'ils ne le gêne pas. Il avait également un bouc bien prononcé qui entourait parfaitement sa bouche et atteignait son menton._

 _Pour la tenu, il portait un uniforme noir. Le haut possédait un long col noir assez large et qui atteignait ses oreilles._

 _À son cou il arborait une croix renversé, légèrement couverte de peinture rouge._

 _La manche droite de l'uniforme était entièrement couverte d'une protection noir en cuire, sanglé et relié sous son bras gauche. Par-dessus ce dernier se trouvait une cape noir, comme celle des toréadors._

 _Il portait un pantalon noirc, basique, souple et sans protection._

 _Et pour finir, il avait des rangers noir, dans les quelles étaient rangé les pattes du pantalons._

 _Berineda. Femme vampire datant également du moyen-âge, tout comme Carmine._

 _Elle avait des long cheveux blond qui dévalait de chaque côté de son visage, mais placé de façon ingénieuses pour que la gente masculine ait un point de vue imprenable sur sa forte poitrine. Et ses cheveux étaient si long qu'ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses ?_

 _Elle portait un corset en acier, comme celui de Carmine ainsi qu'une courte jupe qui laissait ensuite voir des bretelles de jarretelle raccroché à ses collants noir. Elle avait aussi des grandes botte à talons très séduisante._

(Vous en avez marre des description physique ? Alors place à l'action ! N'ayez crainte, Harold et compagnie arriveront très vite. ^^)

Leur mission était de retrouver leur ami captif. Ils faisaient tous partie d'une des meilleurs équipe d'intervention et puis, le prisonnier était l'une de leur vieille connaissance. Sunoha et Berineda continuaient sur leur chemin, accompagné des sbires du géniteur, tendis que Carmine fouillait les salles annexes qui étaient en partie toute vide. Seul le mobilier s'y trouvait encore. Les zone étaient toute entassé les unes sur les autres, séparé par des simples baies vitrées. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un hôpital psychiatrique...

Elle trouvait ça bizarre, car en règle générale, quand ils arrivaient quelque pars, les humain tentait d'emporter le maximum de chose ! Hors là, tout les tiroirs étaient plein à craquer de document super confidentiel ! Enfin, ils étaient sûrement important vue qu'ils étaient gardé dans des endroit fermé à double tours. Mais il fallait plus que ça pour arrêter un vampire ! Ils leur suffisaient de tiré un bon coup sec et hop !

Tendis que Carmine était plongé dans son tri de document, un humain, bête mais courageux, venait de se jeter sur elle avec une matraque électrique ! Au contact de l'arme, la vampire se mit à crier, mais pas de douleur, mais plutôt de surprise ! Elle avait très vite repris ses esprits pour envoyé valser l'humain avec une bonne baffe qui le fit traverser plusieurs compartiment !

« Espèce de mal élevé ! On t'as jamais dis que c'était déconseillé de surprendre une jeune dame ?! » Cria-t-elle en le rejoignant.

« Une dame... T'es plus un monstre qu'autre chose pour moi ! »

L'homme tentait de se relever, mais étant quelque peu étourdit par le vol-plané qu'il venait de faire, il rechutait au sol plusieurs fois sous le regard neutre de la vampire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attend, hein ?! T'aime voir ta viande souffrir c'est ça espèce de traînée ?! »

Cette dernière, se sentant offusqué et blessé par les propos de ce type, s'avançait vers lui avant de s'accroupir à son niveau. L'homme avait fermé les yeux s'attendant à recevoir une correction, mais rien ne venait... Il se risquait donc de les ouvrir pour tomber face à un visage souriant. Elle... lui souriait ?

« Dis... Comment tu t'appelle ? »

Sa voix sonnait comme du velours ! Elle se glissait dans ses oreilles et faisait frissonner l'homme.

« Chr... Christopher...

-Christopher... »

Elle plongea sont regard rouge dans le sien. L'homme se sentait tout chose, comme s'il était aspirer par ses yeux, envoûté même !

« Tu as vraiment de beaux yeux, Christopher... » Dit-elle avec sincérité.

Il était vrais que cet homme aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux noir avait un certain charme. Pendant un court instant, il se sentait sauver ! Peut-être était-ce une vampire... gentille ?

« Dommage que ce soit ceux d'un lâche et d'un pervers ! »

Elle se relevait comme une furie, le contact visuel rompu, le dénommé Christopher semblait avoir repris ses esprit ! Elle lui adressait un regard dégoutté, puis elle lui plantait son talon dans le crâne !

« Bonne nuit. » Cracha-t-elle sans une once de gentillesse.

Que s'était-il passé ? Carmine faisait partie d'une minorité de vampire pouvant lire dans les esprits et voir les actes dépravés dans ceux-ci, et ce qu'elle y avait vue était écœurant ! Homme marié, 3 enfants et ça ne l'empêchait pas de tripoter ses collègues, surtout les jeunes stagiaires ! Le tuer était donc pas un souci !

Elle rejoignait le groupe après deux bonnes heures de recherches qui n'avaient pas été inutiles ! Leur ami se trouvait au 13ème sous-sol, cellule 24-b. Elle avait également un passe et les codes pour avoir accès à toute les zones. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers cet endroits, tout en tuant quelque humains hostiles sur le passage ! En arrivant à l'étage, celui-ci était truffé de caméra armé de minigun qui ouvraient le feu dés leurs apparition dans le couloir ! Aussi vite que possible ils s'étaient mise à l'abri tendis que les balles sifflaient dans tout les sens !

« T'es sûre que c'est par-là ?! » Hurla Sunoha à la brune.

« Il doit être au bout du couloir certainement ! Je vois pas pourquoi prendre autant de précaution si ce n'est pour garder un spécimen unique ! »

Carmine calait sa mèche derrière son oreilles avant de serré son poing disposant du pentacle. Celui-ci, normalement noir, se mit à luire d'un rouge écarlate et un arc apparue dans cette même main. Il était fait de branches torsadées, de couleur rouge cramoisie, et disposait de petit crâne là où la corde était attaché. Elle bandait ce dernier, puis de la même façon qu'il était apparue, une flèche avait prit place dans l'endroit adapté dans un éclair de flamme verte. Elle se précipitait dans le couloir à toute vitesse pour tirait une flèche après l'autre sur toute les armes ! Pas une seule ne manqua sa cible. Une fois la dernière carmera détruite à l'aide d'un coup de pied donné dans un gracieux salto-arrière, elle atterrissait sur le sol avec grâce avant de se tournait vers le groupe avec un grand sourire tout en joignant ses mains dans son dos. Elle se précipitait ensuite vers la cellule 24-b ou elle activait le déverrouillage de la porte avec son passe. S'en suivi l'ouverture presque indéfinissable d'une quinzaine de portes blindés. Ils attendaient tous bien sagement en discutant de chose et d'autre.

« Vous autres ! Fouillez cette endroit et ramenez nous de quoi manger avant de partir ! » Ordonna Sunoha.

Tous obéissaient, excepté la blonde et la brune qui voulaient revoir leur ami.

« En 900ans tu pense qu'il a changé ? » Demanda Berineda.

« Aucun d'entre nous a changé, alors je vois pas pourquoi _Lui_ aurait changé. »

La dernière porte s'ouvrait à ce moment là. Ils s'engagèrent dans un long couloir sombre qui débouchait sur une salle blanche très lumineuse. Cette dernière était fermé par une vitre blindé. Problème, il n'y avait aucune commande pour l'ouvrir... Sunoha se préparait à utiliser son arme, mais il avait eu tout juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter une salve de balle qui s'était abattue sur la pauvre Carmine ! Le brun ténébreux fonçait aussitôt sur l'humain armé du fusil tout en dégainant son arme de la même façon mystérieuse que carmine ! Comme s'il dégainait son arme d'un étui, Sunoha extirpait de la main droite un katana à la lame noir et avec une poignée rouge ou des caractères japonais étaient écris. Après l'avoir transpercé et découpé en deux, il avait rengainé son katana dans son étui invisible tout en se dirigeant vers ses deux amies.

« Berineda. Ouvre-moi ça. » ordonna-t-il tout en s'accroupissant à côté de la brune. « Et toi arrête de dormir ! »

Il lui tira la joue violemment, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur !

« Aie aie aie aie aie ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! » Cria-t-elle en se tenant la joue, alors que de la fumé sortait de ses multiples blessures.

Pendant ce temps la blonde avait enfoncé la vitre blindé avec son marteau de guerre ! Ils pénétraient ensuite dans la salle ou en son centre reposait un corps en boule qui pleurnichait... Était-ce lui ?

« Kasain... ? » Appela Carmine.

L'individu avait sursauté et reculait jusqu'à toucher un des murs ! Ce n'était pas lui, mais un scientifique. Mais alors, où se trouvait ce fameux Kasain ?

« Il y a un souci, Docteur Alshey ? Ne vous avais-je pas dis que cela arriverait un jour ? »

Tous levèrent la tête au plafond pour voir un homme au cheveux noir suspendu au plafond. Il était habillé d'un simple pantalon blanc fait d'une matière semblable au papier. Il marchait d'un air naturel sur les murs jusqu'à toucher la terre ferme, puis il se dirigeait vers le scientifique avec un mauvais air.

« Je vous l'avez bien dis... Que j'aurais votre peau.

-Pi-pi-pi-pitié ! Je faisais qu'obéir aux ordres moi !

-Et moi je ne fais qu'obéir à mon instinct . Sunoha. Tue-le... »

Sans bronché, le susnommé décapita le docteur à l'aide de son katana. Les quatre vampires firent demi-tour pour rejoindre leurs semblable qui festoyaient comme bon leur semblait. L'un d'eux s'était approché de Kasain et s'inclinait respectueusement.

« Vos vêtements... Nous n'avons rien trouvé, premier géniteur.

-Hé bien on dirait que je vais devoir rester à moitié à poil un moment...

-Ce n'est pas si grave... C'est même plaisant. » Chuchota Berineda à sa voisine qui avait roulé les yeux au ciel.

 _xoOox_

Retour dans le présent.

France. Secteur 34 : Une Villes sous contrôle du Bataillon d'Extermination des Vampires.

« Tout le monde en rand ! »

Plusieurs lignes d'hommes et de femmes obéissaient sans bronché à leur chef, un homme pas très grand, chauve, barbue et moustachu, répondant au nom de Ryker. Celui-ci dévisageait chacune des recrut avec un salle air.

« Vous avez peut-être eu de la chance lors des testes ces cinq dernières années, mais n'attendaient pas de moi à ce que je deviennes vôtre pote ! Vous êtes et vous serrez toujours des tas de merde pour moi, c'est bien compris ?!

-Chef, oui chef !

-Vous êtes le régiment 588 ! Le plus minable groupe du B.E.V ! Une bande bras cassé ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'escorter une petite vieille à l'épicerie de la ville sans qu'elle ne prenne feu ! Et malgré ça, vous restez fier ?!

-C'est vrais qu'elle a sacrément bien flambé la vielle. » fit remarqué un garçon au cheveux blond coiffé en dreadlocks à sa voisine qui se mit aussitôt à rire.

« Ça vous fait rire les jumeaux ?! Sortez du rand et faite moi cinquante pompes ! ALLEZ ET PLUS QUE ÇA ! »

Les jumeaux, qui répondaient au drôle de nom de Kognedure et Kranedur, s'exécutèrent et firent leur série de pompe, sous les rires discrets de certain de leur camarades.

« Psst. Hé Astrid ? »

L'interpellée se tourna vers sa voisine, une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux noir.

« Il est où Harold ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.« Mais quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus je peux te jurer qu'il vas m'entendre !

-C'est lui qui fait les conneries et c'est nous qui trimons !

-Y'a plus qu'à espérer que monsieur-propre ne remarque pas son absence...

-Très bien ! Je vais maintenant faire l'appel ! » Fit le chauve

Astrid et sa voisine du nom d'Ingrid se frappèrent le front tout en soupirant « on est mort. » La blonde regardait ensuite la mini tablette qu'elle avait a son poignée et faisait défiler la carte dans l'espoir de le voir pas loin.

* * *

Harold ? Qui était Harold ? Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux vert. Certains diraient qu'il n'est personne. Un type commun comme n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde sombre.

Sur une autoroute abandonné, une personne sur une moto roulait à toute vitesse. Une magnifique Kawazaki H2R, conduite par une beau jeune homme en combinaison noir orné sur plusieurs partie par des logos en forme de crâne barbare rouge (celui qu'Harold a dans dragon 2 sur sa combinaison de vole.) Casque avait eu un petit rajout également comme un énorme sourire carnassier au niveau de la mâchoire. La couleur principal du casque était noir sur le derrière et le dessus du crâne, rouge au niveau du menton, tendis que le reste était blanc, excepté la visière. À son conteur était affiché 260Km/H mais ça ne semblait pas lui suffire car il mettait aussitôt les gaz !

Harold était le genre de garçon qui avait le chique pour s'attirer toute sorte de problèmes sans jamais les chercher. Il détestait également les contrariétés, ce qui était difficile à gérer avec son entêtement à vouloir protéger tout le monde. Voila pourquoi il vagabondait la plus part du temps, pour éviter à son entourage d'en avoir... Même si dans la ville d'où il venait de partir ses amis allaient en avoir encore vue qu'il manquait à l'appel. Certe, il avait des amis sur qui compter, plus quelque supérieur qui fondaient secrètement leurs espoirs sur lui, mais ça n'empêchait pas à Harold d'être triste lorsqu'il est éloigné de tout. Son passé, il ne souhaiterait même pas à son pire ennemi... Enfaîte si. Il voudrait que tout les vampires souffre pour ce qu'il lui avait fait !

À l'approche d'une station il avait décidé d'y faire une halte histoire de ne pas rentrer les mains vide. Béquille au sol, casque sous le bras et des sac dans les mains il s'en allait fouiller l'endroit. En cas d'extrême urgence, il pouvait toujours lancé un signal avec IALSA (Intelligence Artificiel de Localisation et de Survie Avancé) L'engin que tout humain résistant portait à son poignée, ou bien se servir de son arme. Un Beretta 9mm chromé.

Il entrait donc dans la station abandonné et commençait son investigation. Tout y passait, même les toilette ! Son butin se résumait à une trentaine de barre chocolaté, quelque bouteille d'eau, une boite de cigare et du papier... C'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait mais ça ferait sûrement le bonheur de quelqu'un ? Soudain, il entendit du bruit ! Une boite de conserve vide venait de rouler sur le sol. Il jeta un rapide regard sur IALSA, aucun signe de présence humaine ! Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Si il tombait sur un groupe de vampire, à lui tout seul il ne ferait sans doute pas le poids, mais d'un côté si il arrivait à les tuer, il pourrait les dépouiller ! Il préférait ne pas prendre de risque et d'emprunter la sortie de secourt pour ensuite courir vers sa moto. Malheureusement cette dernière était encerclé par deux vampires qui avaient aussitôt signalé sa présence !

« Hé merde... »

Un premier vampire s'avançait vers lui, la gueule grande ouverte ! Il reçu le casque en pleine tronche et s'en mordit la langue ! Le second venait en aide à son collègue, mais il se reçu un coup de sac dans la tronche ! Avant que les autres ne viennent, Harold s'empressait de récupérer son casque puis enfourchait sa moto avant de partir à toute vitesse ! Il pensait être en sécurité, mais les vampire s'était également lancé à sa poursuite à bord de Jeep. Trois véhicules étaient à sa poursuite, mais ils n'avaient clairement aucune chance de le rattraper ! Poussant les rapports à fond, Harold prenait énormément d'avance, jusqu'à les semé. Il était déçu qu'ils n'insistaient pas plus que ça. Il aurait aimé jouer avec eux...

 ***** Bip-bip !*

 _« Un message d'Astrid ?_

Message : Rentre immédiatement espèce de crétin !

-Encore de bonne humeur cela-là... Oh putain ! »

N'ayant plus son attention sur la route, Harold avait failli mangé une barrière !

Comme l'avait si gentiment demandé Astrid, Harold était rentré sans plus attendre. Il avait croisé quelque vampire sur la route, mais malheureusement, ses minutes étaient compté. Ryker l'accueillait, armé de son sourire le moins chaleureux.

Alors qu'il était peine descendu de sur sa monture, le chauve l'avait saisie au col en lui hurlant dessus !

« Je peux savoir où t'étais espèce de guignole ?!

-J'ai... Été prospecter, chef. Rien de mal.

-Et à cause de toi, tout tes p'tits camarade on dû faire une centaine de pompes !

-...

-Tu n'dis rien ? Pas de souci, ça me vas très bien. »

Il le déposa au sol avant de lui annoncé que le chef de secteur l'attendait. Tout en ronchonnant, le brun déposait son casque sur l'un des rétros avant de se diriger vers les quartiers du responsable. De là ou il était il entendait clairement des hurlements provenir de cet endroit ! Deux hommes s'y engueulaient sans aucune retenu ! Cela faisait doucement sourire Harold, se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à se faire sermonner ! Avant d'atteindre la tente, sa route avait croiser celle de deux enfants qui semblait mal en point. Par bonté d'âme, Harold leur céda chocolat et bouteille d'eau et reçu de chaleureuses étreinte à en remerciement.

« Vous êtes un irresponsable ! Que dis-je ! Un con ! Même un porc serait plus malin que ça !

-Bah allez-y. Excluez-moi, _chef._ » dis calmement un jeune homme avec un ton acide. « Il faudra juste expliquer à vos supérieurs, pourquoi est-ce que l'un de vos membres les plus importants a été banni !

-...

-Mes méthodes et ce que je fais de mes journées ne regarde que moi. J'ai été déporté dans cet endroit pourri pour vous montrer comment cassé du vampire. Pas pour jouer aux p'tits soldats. Si vous voulez passer vos nerfs sur quelqu'un, pourquoi pas le faire sur celui qui attend dehors ? »

Harold était repéré, nul besoin de s'annoncer pour entrer.

« Ha ! Voila notre prodigieux vagabond ! » Fit un troisième homme au côté du chef.

« Lieutenant Viggo. » Salua-t-il poliment. « Soldat Erwin.

-Soldat Harold... Sur ce, je vous laisse messieurs. »

Les deux brun s'échangèrent un bref regard, avant que ce dernier ne sorte. Harold, quant à lui, restait là sans bouger. Viggo l'invitait à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit par politesse, mais il restait une personne qu'il n'avait pas saluer. Une personne qui pourtant était loin d'être discrète, aussi bien par sa présence que par son caractères ! Et cette personne était.

« Bonjour, papa... »

Stoick Haddock. Capitaine et gestionnaire du secteur 34.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayô ^^

Bon, j'étais censé publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines, mais finalement, en vue du succès de cette fic, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps xD

Petite réponses aux reviews :

Toothlesspower : Je suis heureux d'apprendre que ma fic fait partie de ton top 5 « WTF » xD Merci du soutien ça fait super plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture à toi ^^

Julien974 : Ravis que le début te plaise ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Little Sayuri : Moi aussi j'étais impatient de la publier cette fic, tu le sais bien Lili-chan xDDD Alors le monde où ils vivent, je me suis inspiré de Attaque des Titans, de Seraph of the end et de Black Bullet ^^ Pour ce qui est de Carmine... The poupette number one quoi ! XDDD Pour Ryker j'ai totalement déconné avec Artman, je l'imaginais trop dans ce rôle xDDD Aaaah Harold et sa sublime moto (même pas un commentaire sur sa combis ? Je suis déçus :P)

Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir si Harold vas mourir des mains de son père de celle d'Astrid :) Bonne lecture Lili ^^

Je vous remercie pour les follow et les fav, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, même courte, ça fait hyper plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture à tous, Ja ne ^_^

* * *

Entre Ombre et Lumière.

Chapitre 2

Un souci au pays du froid.

Il faisait bon vivre dans cette ville au nord-est de la France. Malgré l'oppression et la présence des vampire, cette zone était tranquille comparé au reste, tout le monde y vivait à son aise. Moi, mes parents et nôtre « invitée ». Malheureusement, la paix s'était effacé comme des traces de pas sur la plage.

Je dormais paisiblement dans cette sublime maison où nous ne manquions de rien.

C'était cette nuit que tout avait basculé !

Une explosion suivit d'un tremblement secoua toute la ville, me sortant moi et tout les habitants du sommeil, avant que l'alarme ne retentisse pour annoncer l'attaque des vampires ! Ni une ni deux après m'être habillé avec la tenu réglementaire, un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue qui disposait de deux bandes noir le long de celle-ci, d'un pantalon noir et d'une paire de tennis noir. Sans oublié ma plaque électronique ou toute les infos sur moi était gravé informatiquement dessus. J'accrochais cette dernière à mon cou, ça ressemblait à une médaille qu'on mettrait à un chien, puis je courrais au rez-de-chaussé pour rejoindre mes proches, également habillé avec cette tenu.

« Ils se sont enfin décidé à passer à l'action ! » Gronda mon père.

« Les enfants ! Prenez vos sacs, Gueulford ne devrait pas tarder pour vous mener aux quais !

-Mais maman...

-Pas le temps de discuter ! » Coupa-t-elle.

Je m'empressais donc de saisir mon sac, alors que des cris et des coups de feu raisonnaient dehors. Je voyais mon père jeter un œil à chaque fenêtre, un fusil à la main en plus d'une massette à la ceinture.

« Nous ne sommes mêmes pas sûr que ces armes marches !

-Les gars du labos les ont fabriqué exprès pour ça ! Je ne vois pas pour qu'elle raison elles nous ferraient faux bond ! » Répondit ma mère en prenant également un M14 noir.

Gueulford arrivait à ce moment, vêtue de sa tenu légèrement trop petite qui laissait apercevoir le bas de son ventre. Il était également armé du même modèle de fusil que mes parents.

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt ? Allons dépêchons, Harold, Astrid ! »

Nous nous sommes précipité dehors, là, trois autres adultes nous attendaient avec chacun d'eux deux enfants sous leur responsabilité.

« Et vous deux ? Vous n'venez pas ?

-Figure-toi que madame à des dossiers à récupérer dans son labos. » Fit mon père.

« Je peux très bien aller les récupérer seule ! Tu devrais rester avec nôtre fils, Stoick.

-Et te laisser seul avec ces suceurs de sang ? Désolé, mais tu vas devoir me supporter, ma chère.

-Allons-y dans ce cas ! »

Nôtre groupe s'est ensuite enfoncé dans la ville, tendis que mes parents se dirigeaient à l'opposé. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, je me contentais de courir derrière Gueulford, tout en tenant fermement la main d'Astrid. Nôtre ville, en plus d'être entouré par d'immense mur d'une quarantaine de mètre de haut, était bordé par l'Océan Atlantique, nous offrant plusieurs possibilité de fuites. Les véhicule de transport aquatiques, ou les tunnels souterrains avec les trains qui s'en allait vers l'Angleterre. Ces derniers étant déjà prit d'assaut, nous avons embarqué sur les nacelles pour être ensuite acheminé vers d'autres embarcations plus imposante. Une fois arrivé, je me dirigeais vers le pont, j'espérais voir mes parents ici, ou sur les autres navire, mais rien. Astrid cherchait tout comme moi ceux qui l'avait recueilli, avant que nos regards se dirigeaient vers la ville. Elle était en feu, certaines tours de guets s'effondrait, tout comme les maisons les plus proches de la brèches... Comment avaient-ils fait d'ailleurs pour exploser le mur ?! Nous les savions puissants, mais à ce point, s'en était décourageant pour l'humanité ! Je fixais l'endroit ou était le labos de ma mère, un large bâtiment de quatre étage surplombé par une tour qui disposait également d'une terrasse soutenu par des piliers.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber et des soldats nous demandèrent de nous mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur, ce que tout l'attroupement faisait, avant qu'un homme ne se mette à hurler ! Il observait à l'aide de jumelle et semblait horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

« PROFESSEUR ! » Hurla l'homme.

Personne n'avait réagi, mise à part moi, car il n'y avait que deux professeur dans cette ville, ce type... Et ma mère !

Sans plus réfléchir j'accourais pour arracher des mains les jumelles qu'utilisait le collègue de ma mère pour regarder ce qui se passait ! Ils étaient sur cette fameuse terrasse, mais pas seul malheureusement. Un groupe de cinq individu, certainement de vampire, se tenait devant eux, recouvert par des grandes capes noir. L'un d'eux tenait mon père par la gorge et s'approchait du bord, tendis qu'un autre retenait ma mère... J'avais peur de voir ce qui allait se passer... Mais le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'était que ma mère avait réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de l'autre horreur, avant de couper net le bras de celui qui tenait mon père ! Sauf que dans son élan, et à cause de la pluie, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter... Alors en tombant dans le vide, elle embarqua avec elle le vampire qu'elle venait de découper ! Les toit des autres bâtiments m'empêchèrent de voir la suite, mais à en juger par les quatre vampires qui se précipitèrent vers le bas...

La foudre gronda soudainement dans le ciel, tendis que mon cœur semblait s'être arrêté... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... Je devais certainement rêver ! Je voyais mon père qui peinait à se redresser, puis il y eu un sifflement très aigu. Ce fut le cri horrifié d'Astrid et de quelques autres personnes qui me fit reprendre mes esprits. Mais avant même que je m'apercevais ce qui n'allait pas, je m'écroulais au sol lourdement...

* * *

Harold se réveillait en sueur dans sa chambre, le souffle court et les idées brouillées ! Les mains encré sur son visage, il se calmait lentement à son rythme. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Un horrible cauchemar... Après avoir reprit son calme il jetait un œil à l'horloge. Il était tôt le matin, il pouvait donc sortir à son aise. Après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage et avoir arrangé ses quelques épis sur sa tignasse brune, il restait un moment appuyé sur le lavabo en se fixant dans la glace face à lui. Son corps n'était plus celui du frêle petit gamin qu'il était avant. Les années passé au sein du B.E.V l'avait renforcé physiquement et mentalement. En pensant à cela, son regard était soudainement devenu triste, il le baissait vers son ventre où une brûlure ainsi qu'une cicatrice était visible. Il posa le bout de ses doigts dessus en repensant à ce rêve qu'il avait fait... Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais la réalité.

Les vampires lui avait enlevé sa mère, ainsi que manqué de peu de le tué lui. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette douleur qui l'avait balayé et ce son qui avait sifflé quelque seconde avant l'impact. Harold avait été plongé pendant plus d'un moi dans un sommeil profond, tendis que les médecin faisait tout leur possible pour le sauver.

Il secoua la tête pour se rependre et enfila en vitesse sa tenu.

Elle ressemblait à une tenu de cérémonie militaire à grand col de couleur noir. Le haut du costume variait selon les envie de ceux qui les portait. Soit taillé court au niveau de la ceinture, soit un peu plus long jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ce qu'Harold avait choisi. Il y avait possibilité aussi qu'il soit entre-ouvert à la manière un perfecto, des boutons était donc installé pour ça. La couleur des épaulettes, et des doubles bandelettes aux bout des manches était personnalisable également. Ceux d'harold étaient vert et tenait son uniforme fermé.

 _ **(Pour vous donner une idée de à quoi ça ressemble, à moins que ma description vous suffisse, vous cherchez Seraph of the end Yuichiro pour la tenu des gars, et Seraph of the end Shinoa pour les filles. J'ai changé quelque détails, mais l'idée principal de la tenu viens de là ^^)**_

Après avoir enfilé son pantalon noir et ses longues bottes également noir, Harold se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Au moment ou la porte s'était ouverte, un accueille tout sauf chaleureux l'attendait. Astrid se tenait là, les bras croisé et le regard froncé.

Tout comme pour les hommes, les femmes avaient aussi de la disparité pour le choix de la tenu. Astrid avait opté pour un haut long qui se terminait en jupe, les épaulettes et les bandelettes étaient de couleur bleu ciel, avec un pantalon fin prêt du corps et d'une longue paire de bottes. Elle portait également une écharpe bleu autour du cou.

« Tu ne comptais pas nous fausser compagnie j'espère... ?

-Qui ça ? Moi ? Enfin, Astrid, je ne suis pas de ce genre là !

-On a été privé de toute activité pendant deux semaines par ta faute, Harold. Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde te tourne le dos ?

-Lâche moi la grappe avec ça, Astrid. J'ai pas besoin de ça dés le matin. »

Harold fermait à clef sa porte avant d'avancer calmement dans le long couloir, Astrid lui emboîtait le pas sans rien ajouter d'autre. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, la fraîcheur matinal fit frissonner Harold.

« Vous vous êtes encore engueulé avec ton père hier soir ?

-Comme chaque soir j'ai envie de te dire. » Répondit-il d'un air blasé. « Il ne veut rien entendre. Viggo lui au moins il m'écoute.

-Sympas pour moi. » Fit Astrid avec un air boudeur, faisant rire Harold.

Il atteignirent la cafette du camps tenu par Gueulford qui était également armurier. Après s'être servis, le duo allait s'installer sur une table au fond de la salle. Sur le passage, certaines personne de leur régiment avait défiguré Harold, mais celui-ci ne leur tenait pas rigueur. Une fois assis face à face, il commencèrent leur festin.

« Bon appétit.

-C'est encore pire que je pensais... » Fit la blonde en entamant son repas.

« Ils vont bien finir par se lasser.

-Ou a te balancer par-dessus le mur. C'est aux chois.

-Il ne ferons rien d'idiot, crois-moi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu te crois intouchable, juste parce que ton père commande ?

-Très bien je n'le dis pas. »

Astrid soupirait profondément avant de se replonger dans son repas tout comme Harold. Une fois fini, ils décidaient de traîner un peu à l'abri, mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur quelque désagrément. Deux autres jeunes de leurs âge venaient de se rentrer dedans, l'un s'étant reçu le plateau de l'autre en plein sur les pieds, il voulait régler ça tout de suite ! Il était déjà connu pour être un sacré fouteur de trouble, Erwin qui s'appellait, avec sa bande de larbin.

« Hé la naine tu peux pas faire attention !?

-Je... Je suis désolé ? » Dit ce dernier avec une voix plutôt clair et aigu.

-Ho t'es le nouveau transféré ? » Demanda l'un des larbin qui avait le crane rasé. « On m'avait dis que t'était un espèce de transsexuelle bizarre, mais je m'attendais pas à _ça_! »

Presque toute la cafette s'était mis à rire, excepté notre duo et l'agressé.

« C'est vrais que c'est pas facile de savoir si t'es mâle ou femelle ! » Reprit Erwin.

« ... »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir fixait Erwin, sans dire un mot, ce qui énerva le blond qui envoya immédiatement un coup de poing dans la tronche du maigrelet aux cheveux long ! Il enchaîna ensuite avec un série de coup de pied, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me regarder comme ça ! » Le menaça-t-il accompagné d'un mollard tout en lui vidant son plateau sur la tête.

Le jeune maigrelet attendit que ses agresseurs s'éloigne pour se redresser, ramasser le peu de nourriture qu'il avait, jusqu'à ce que sa main touche celle d'Harold qui était venu l'aider. Une fois debout, il le remerciait poliment.

« T'en fais pas pour cet abrutie. Il adore tester les limites des gens. Monsieur se croit tout permis parce que son père fait partie des généraux.

-Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour dire ça, Harold. » Commenta Astrid derrière lui avec un léger rire en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui adressait.

« T'es nouveau à ce que je vois ?

-Mon nom est Sven Cobadix. Enchanté de faire vôtre connaissance.

-Harold Haddock. Et la pie derrière moi c'est Astrid. »

Il reçu un petite tape derrière la tête pour cette remarque. La blonde prit à son tour la parole après lui avoir serrer la main pour l'inviter à leur table. Sven arrangeait ses longs cheveux noir lissé qui lui arrivait à la nuque.

« Sais-tu dans quelle régiment tu es ?

-Pas encore, mais on m'a dis que j'avais une forte chance d'être dans le 420ème.

-Aie, le même qu'Edwin et ses débiles...

-Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de toi, Sven, mais c'est censé être un régiment pour les élites et... Enfin tu vois... ?

-Je vois ce que vous insinuez Harold. Mais ne vous en faite pas pour moi, j'ai été à bonne école.

-Et puis il ne faut jamais se fier au apparence. » Précisait Astrid en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin.

Sven souriait timidement derrière ses cheveux qui cachait maintenant un partie de son visage. Il commençait en silence à manger le peu de chose qu'il avait ramassé. Harold avait de la peine pour lui...

« Tu sais, je pense que si tu explique au cuistot ce qui s'est passé, il te redonnera un plateau. Il en a pas l'air comme ça, avec sa main en moins et sa prothèse à la jambe, mais c'est un vrais cœur d'or, en plus d'être un excellent chef.

-Je ne veux pas abuser de sa gentillesse. C'est déjà bien aimable à vous de m'avoir aidé. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs, excusez mon impolitesse.

-T'en fais pas, Sven.

-Mais juste une chose. » Dit Astrid « Essaye de te décoincé, ou de parler sans toute ces formes de politesses, vouvoyer etc, certain n'aime pas trop ça et ils vont te prendre comme bouc émissaire. Ça serrait dommage... »

Sven acquiesça sans bruit, ayant la bouche pleine. Après avoir avalait, ils les fixaient chacun leur tour. Quelque chose le tracassait... Ils n'y prêtèrent guerre attention, car Harold se demandait à voix haute s'il allait pouvoir rouler aujourd'hui, ce qui mit Astrid furax !

« Harold ! Je te jure que si on se reprend tous une interdiction à cause de cet engin, je la démonte et la balance par-dessus le mur !

-Je me demande ce que ça ferait de sauter du haut du mur, de rouler dessus et d'être réceptionné en bas par un tremplin... Les sensation doivent être éééééééééénorme...

-T'es pas sérieux quand même... ?

-Je suis plus que sérieux ! » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Astrid était perdu pendant un court instant... Était-il en train de se payer sa tête... ? Alors qu'elle armait son poing pour le frapper, Sven poussait un léger rire qui attirait l'attention sur lui.

« Je vous connais que depuis peu, mais vous êtes un sacré numéro tout les deux ! On dirais presque un couple de p'tit vieux !

-Nous un couple ?! » Crièrent-ils presque !

« J'ai dis : on dirais un couple. Je sais que ces choses là sont interdites.

-Ça serrait la galère totale oui ! Déjà que la moitié des chefs veulent ma tête, ainsi qu'une partie des régiment... J'ai pas besoin de me rajouter ça. »

Harold avait dis ça sans penser à mal et il n'avait pas fait attention à l'air d'Astrid qui s'était assombri un court instant. Ça lui avait fait vraiment mal... Sven semblait avoir remarqué, mais ne fit rien pour dissiper le malaise ambiant...

« Ouais. C'est vrais que ce serrait stupide de _te_ rajouter ça. Je vais voir Ingrid. » Dit-elle froidement en se levant et en bousculant à moitié Harold.

« Hé ho doucement ! Attend-moi je...

-Pas besoin. Je peux faire trois mètres toute seule. » Elle pressait le pas car elle sentait que qu'elle allait lui fracasser la tronche.

Harold lui, restait assis à la regardait partir en se frottant la tête, confus. Sven quant à lui roulait les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour aller déposer son plateau.

Alors qu'Astrid allait passer sa journée avec ses amis, Harold en avait profité pour s'évader à moto.

* * *

 _Harold et Astrid se connaissent depuis un bout de temps, depuis qu'ils ont six ans. Ils ne sont pas amis d'enfance, ni à cause des amitiés de leur famille, mais grâce au hasard. En effet, Valka, de son vivant, était un docteur très réputé. Et elle était souvent amené à soigner des gens, en plus de traiter des dossiers importants._

 _C'était d'ailleurs en partie avec ses recherches que les armes anti-vampire avait vue le jour, en collaboration avec ses collègues américains._

 _Un jour, en Octobre 2070, alors qu'elle allait vers une autres grande ville en compagnie d'Harold, ils avait fait halte dans un petit village qui semblait être abandonné. Alors qu'ils cherchaient des ressources, mère et fils avaient entendu du bruit provenant d'une maison, ils allaient donc vérifier ce que c'était. Ils tombaient nez à nez avec ce qui ressemblait à des brigands ! Malgré le malheur qui accablait le monde, il y avait toujours des individus pour causer du tord aux autres ! Deux personnes étaient allongé au sol, mortes. Sans plus attendre, Valka avait prit son arme pour abattre ces affreux ! Poussé par une intuition, elle cherchait dans tout les recoins de la maison car elle sentait qu'une personne y était caché. Harold tombait finalement sur Astrid en fouillant dans un placard. Son regard était sombre et il était impossible pour Valka de l'approcher pendant un moment. La jeune fille avait finalement accepté de se faire examiné et emmener par ces deux étranger, après tout ici elle n'avait plus rien..._

 _Depuis cette date, Astrid avait rejoint la famille Haddock. Elle partageait leurs moments, leurs éclats de rire, leurs peine aussi... Même qu'à l'époque elle se disait être comme une sœur pour Harold, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Quand il allait faire ses viré en moto elle s'imaginait toujours les pires scénarios... Elle l'aimait, c'était un fait avéré, mais lui... ? Était-il aveugle ? Intimidé ? Ou tout simplement pas intéressait par elle... Après tout : Il ne voulait pas se rajouter ça en problème._

xoOox

 **Transylvanie. Château de Bran (du compte dracula). Zone contrôlé par les vampires.**

Kasain se promenait dans le château de la Reine Mina.

Ce dernier avait revêtu un grand manteau rouge sang constamment ouvert muni d'un col noir, ainsi qu'une paire de gants noir. La totalité du reste de sa tenu était rouge également, son haut était tenu fermé par trois grosses sangles noir à boucle argenté et ses manches relevé jusqu'aux coudes.

 _ **(Voir la tenu de : Dante. Dans l'animé : Devil may cry. Si vous voulez plus de détail ^^)**_

Depuis son « évasion » du Pentagone, son pentacle d'invocation n'avait pas encore été refait, par manque de temps de la Reine Mina.

Il pénétrait dans la salle du trône de cette dernière, une immense salle éclairé avec une dizaine de marche vers le fond pour monter au niveau du siège ou se tenait la Reine. Alors qu'elle remplissait des fioles de son sang, elle était en partie surprise de l'entré quelque peu bruyante de l'un de ses plus anciens fidèle, mais ne donnait pas l'ordre à ses gardes de l'arrêter. Une fois face à elle et après une révérence, l'homme aux cheveux noir lui fit part de la raison de sa présence ici.

« Mission rempli avec succès, ma Reine.

-Fort bien, merci Kasain ! Je savais que j'avais demandé à la bonne personne. Comment se portent les villes bétails aux alentours ?

-Nous avons eu échos que des membres du B.E.V auraient intégré certaine zone dans le but de vous nuire.

-Les imbéciles.

-Devons-nous les traquer, ma Reine ?

-Non. Laisse les agir. Nous attendrons le moment le plus opportun pour couper la tête du serpent. »

Elle refermait sa fiole avant de dresser son regard vers Kasain et de se lever.

« J'ai horreur des troubles-fêtes et de ces gens désobéissants.

-Les choses seront faites selon vos ordres, ma Reine.

-Je l'espère mon cher Kasain. Oh et je vais bientôt avoir du temps pour ton pentacle. C'est regrettable que le dernier se soit effacé par manque de sang... Ces humains, ils devraient tous périr pour t'avoir infligé un tel traitement ! Mais je suis rassuré de voir tu n'as sombré dans la folie. 600Ans sans la moindre goutte de sang. »

Elle lui effleurait les lèvres avec son pouce, tendis que leur regard étaient plongé l'un dans l'autre.

« Cela a dû être intenable... pauvre petit Kasain... » Dit-elle d'un ton des plus en plus séduisant.

Mais Kasain n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Il attrapait avec délicatesse les mains de la Reine pour y déposer un baiser avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mina reprenait place sur son trône tout en chantonnant.

* * *

Kasain allait rejoindre ensuite sa famille de vampire qui s'occupait de diverse façon. En le voyant rentrer, Berineda lui adressait un grand sourire, elle ne recevait malheureusement aucune réponse, aux grand bonheur de Carmine qui détestait son comportement de garce !

« Qu'a dit la Dame ?

-Reine Mina compte sur une éventuelle activité du B.E.V pour leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. Le destin des prisonniers ne change pas. On les questionnes et s'ils ne répondent pas, nous auvons cartier libre.

-Oooh... J'adore ça. » Fit Sunoha avec un grand sourire tout en aiguisant son katana.

« On vas donc patrouiller dans le secteur ?

-Exactement, Carmine. Restez vigilent, mais évitez de trop faire de vague. Si quoi que ce soit se passe, dispersez-vous le temps que les choses se calme.

-Et donc ? Quelle secteur on attaque en premier, chef ? »

xoOox

 **Lituanie, ville de Panevėžys sous contrôle des vampires.**

 **Régiment 34 du B.E.V. 2 semaines plus tard.**

La ville était en partie plongé dans le chaos. Un affrontement entre les membres du B.E.V et les vampires semblait inévitable ! Ils étaient plus d'une soixantaines en comptant les civiles qui ceux qui voulaient aidé, mais le groupe de vampire était bien trop fort... Le commandant du régiment 34, Alvin, avait bien failli perdre la vie en combat singulier contre l'un de ces monstres.

Retranchait dans un centre commercial partiellement abandonné, les blessé se faisaient soigner, tendis que d'autres exécutaient des tours de ronde. Éclairait par leur lampe torches un duo d'homme vérifiaient chaque recoin.

« Tu pense qu'ils vont nous poursuivre jusqu'où comme ça, Eret ?

-Ces bestioles sont pire que des tiques, Dagur ! Sois en sûr, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher de si tôt.

-J'espère qu'ils vont nous trouver avant l'équipe d'extraction. J'aimerais bien leur coller une chevrotine dans les dents !

-Et moi donc... »

Les vampires étaient effectivement pas loin. Caché dans la pénombres, deux yeux rouges les regardaient passer sans un bruit avec un léger sourire, avant de se diriger dans la direction opposé des humains.

« J'ai appris que l'un d'eux t'avais enlevé ta copine ?

-Ouais, y'a un peu plus de quatre ans, lors d'une formations des jeunes recrus. Ils ont été prit dans une embuscade. Je... Je sais qu'on avais été réquisitionné avant tout pour protéger les jeunes, quitte à en mourir à leur place... Le souci c'est qu'il ne reste qu'un survivant de cette équipe de bras cassé...

-Navré de l'apprendre Eret... Tu sais quoi ? Si on tombe sur des vampires, je te laisserais le dernier pour que tu la venge !

-Ça ne serra pas nécessaire. Je lui ai promis d'éliminer tout les vampires ! J'en ai fait le serment !

-Alors commençons par ceux droit devant ! »

Un groupe de six individus, recouvert d'une grande cape noir à capuche, courrait dans leur direction ! Eret s'agenouillait pour avoir une meilleur précision, tendis que Dagur avait prit ses deux fusil à canon scié tout en leur fonçant droit dessus !

« Approchez bande d'affreux ! J'vais vous passer le goût du sang moi ! »

Ils dégainèrent tous leur arme et tentèrent chacun leur tour de découper Dagur, mais celui-ci était bien trop agile ! Il glissait sur le sol en tirant une première cartouche dans le genou d'un vampire, avant de se relever en lui donnant un coup de pied en pleine face ! Un autre s'approchait et l'instant d'après son sang avait recouvert les murs. Deux furent tué par Eret, d'une balle dans la tête. Dagur tiraient ensuite ses trois dernières cartouches, se qui signait la fin du combat. Quoi que... il en restait un.

« Hé mon pote ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ! » Dit le roux d'un ton sarcastique et quelque peu excité par l'adrénaline.

« Vas crever raclure !

-Ohohoh ! Il m'a insulté ! C'est mes préféré ceux-là ! »

Dagur donna un énorme coup de pied dans la mâchoire du vampire, l'ennemi face contre terre, il en profitait pour charger l'une de ses armes. Il avait prit ensuite un air grave qui ferrait peur à n'importe quel humain.

« Une dernière volonté ? » Il referma bruyamment son canon-scié.

« Vous le bétail... Vous vous pensez supérieur à vos maîtres... mais vous n'êtes rien d'autre... que des poches de sang sur pattes ! »

Comme poussait par un second souffle, le vampire s'était retourné vers sa victime, les canines bien en évidence, mais ce dernier venait de gober les canon de Dagur. Tout en étirant un long sourire sadique, celui-ci lui adressa que quelques mots.

« Maintenant dis bonsoir.

-Orduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure ! »

Dagur fit feu... avant d'exploser littéralement de joie !

« BOOM ! BYE-BYE LA TÊTE ! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHA ! Regarde ça Eret ! Ce connard est partout sur les murs !

-Dagur...

-Et t'as vue sa tronche quand il a bouffé mon flingue ! Aaahhahaha !

-DAGUR ! »Hurla Eret tout en le mettant en joue

« QUOI ?! Tu m'as bien dis que ça changeais rien si je te laissais un dernier ?

-BAISSE-TOI ABRUTIE ! »

Eret avait vue juste ! D'autres vampire s'approchait d'eux, dont l'un armé d'un Katana à la lame noir et qui ne cessait de répéter d'un rythme effréné la même chose : Tué.

Le reste du groupe s'était en partie remit sur pied. Les moins blessé parvenait à marcher, tendis que d'autre devait être transporté en brancard. Alvin essayait de se tenir informé des dernières nouvelles, mais lorsque des coups de feu et des hurlements avaient résonné dans le bâtiment, la décision était prise !

« TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! »

Chacun tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer, certain trébucher mais était rattrapé à temps par Eret et Dagur qui les avaient rejoint en quatrième vitesse !

* * *

Sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin, Carmine observait les différentes sortis avec le plus grand des calmes, dissimulé sous sa cape noir. Elle semblait apaisé, calme, mais pourtant ses mains risquait de briser son arc tellement elle le serrait fort ! La raison était bien plus qu'évidente.

Berineda.

Kasain lui avait refilé la pire des allier pour cette tâches ! Heureusement, il y avait Nagali, une vampire au cheveux noir, plutôt court et coiffé en bataille. Vêtu d'un haut blanc semblable à un body, muni de longue manche noir qui laissait entrevoir ses fines épaules et d'une jupe fendu en deux jusqu'au nombril. Nagali, ou Nali, comme aimait l'appelait Carmine, étaient toute deux des vieilles connaissance.

Cette dernière venait juste de revenir.

« Les explosif sont en place chef !

-Parfait. Attendons qu'ils s'approchent de la porte pour les enterrer vivant. Les autres s'occuperont d'en sauver quelques-uns pour les questionner !

-C'est quand même dommage d'en arriver là quand même... Dans le lot y'a des beaux spécimens...

-Beaux comment ? » Demanda Berineda.

« Tout en muscle. Robuste. Fort... Brun ou roux...

-Vous êtes pas possible toute les deux ! C'est des humains voyons ! Laissez-les vous approchez et vous verrez comment ça finira...

-Oh allez Carmine ! Me dis pas que t'as jamais eu le béguin pour un humain ? Faut bien se l'avouer, certain on un grand charme...

-Enfin Nagali ! Tu sais bien que mademoiselle la soigneuse n'a d'yeux que pour son créateur ! D'ailleurs, vous allez vous officialisez quand tout les deux ?

-M-m-mais y'a rien du tout entre le premier géniteur et moi ! Ça va pas la tête ?! »

Berineda s'approchait de la brune en lui donnant des petits coup de coude.

« On est pas aveugle et loin d'être bête tu sais. Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pour le travail que tu dors pratiquement toute les nuits avec lui ?

-Mais alors paaaaaaas du tout ! Si j'y vais c'est pour... Et depuis quand tu espionne ce qui se passe dans la chambre de nôtre premier géniteur ?!

-Ça m'arrive de laisser traîner par inadvertance une oreille à droite à gauche...

-Par inadvertance ? Tu nous stalke carrément... » Carmine étirait un grand sourire sadique. « Qu'est-ce que te ferrais Kasain s'il l'apprenait...

-Ooooh comme c'est mignon ! Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ! Tu le cri aussi quand il te fait la fête ? Où l'appelle-tu premier géniteur ? »

Carmine commençait à avoir les oreilles qui chauffaient. Si Berineda ne la fermait pas tout de suite, ce serrait sur elle qu'elle tirerait, pas sur les explosif ! Elle respirait profondément pour reprendre son calme tendis que la blonde continuait de rire. Nagali souriait dans son coin. Elle trouvait qu'elles se comportaient comme des sœur avec leur conversation puéril et leurs engueulade... Mais elle préférait ne pas abordé le sujet, car la dernière fois cela avait mis Carmine dans une telle rage qu'elle avait démoli une partie d'un mur d'une cité il y a quelques années en arrière ! Tout le monde avait fait profile bas ce jour-là, même Kasain et Sunoha semblait s'être enterrés pour pas l'énerver...

Des coups de feu firent cesser les discussions. Les trois vampires s'étaient approché du bord du toit pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais seul Carmine parvenait à y voir clairement grâce à son arc qui lui donnait la capacité de voir telle un aigle. Les humains était effectivement en train de sortir du centre ! Elle chargeait donc un tire, mais ne lâchait pas sa flèche immédiatement, car les dires de Nagali persistait toujours dans sa tête, alors elle allait y jeter un œil pour voir si elle disait vrais ! Les premiers sorti semblaient plutôt banal... Soit Nagali avait des goût bizarre, soit elle mentait juste pour faire baver cette idiote de Berineda...

C'est à ce moment que Dagur et Eret étaient apparue, armes à la main ! Ils tiraient vers l'intérieur du bâtiments, des cris de douleurs s'élevait de là-bas ! Des vampires mourraient, et pourtant, Carmine ne réagissait pas... Elle avait les pupilles dilaté semblable à celle des chats qui voyaient une pelote de laine ! Ses deux amies avaient beau l'appeler rien n'y faisait ! Était-elle devenu sourde ? Ou était-ce la présence de ces deux mâles humains qui la rendaient ainsi ?

« MAIS BORDEL CARMINE ?! TIRE BON SANG ! » Lui hurla Nagali dans les oreilles !

Elle lâchait sa flèche subitement, mais la trajectoire était plus qu'aléatoire ! Le sifflement strident et distinctif de son arc attirait l'attention de tout les humains, avant que l'un d'eux ne se prennent la flèche en pleine tête, le clouant au sol !

« Y'EN A AUSSI LÀ-HAUT ! FEU À VOLONTER ! »

Les trois vampires s'étaient instantanément baissé pour éviter la pluie de balle ! Des hélicoptères arrivaient au même moment pour extraire les humains ainsi qu'une poignée de civil. Alors qu'ils décollaient une fois tout le monde monté dedans, les vampires restant du bâtiment faisaient irruption à l'extérieur. En voyant qu'ils allaient s'échapper, Sunoha avait rengainer son arme avant de se précipiter vers l'appareil et de s'accrocher à la vitre du cockpit ! Il abattait son poing sur cette dernière sous le regard terrifiait des pilotes ! Dagur qui était dans cet hélicoptère là avait prit son arme et c'était dirigé vers la vitre. Il la tendit vers lui, alors que le vampire persistait à frapper encore et encore !

« Bye-bye le samurai. »

Mais avant qu'il ne tire, une flèche de Carmine avait transpercé la vitre de par en par, brisant au passage l'arme de Dagur et laissant la voie libre à Sunoha pour finalement lâcher prise...

Les cinq appareils s'éloignaient sous le regard des vampires.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI A FOIRÉ ?! » Hurla un vampire qui sortait du bâtiment.

« Calme-toi, Zack, rien à foiré.

-Bien-sûr que si ! Et pas qu'un peu ! De toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je demande, tout le monde sait ce qui a foiré ! »

Tout les vampires s'étaient tourné vers le trio de jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. Le vampire trouble-fête s'approchait d'elle en continuant de brayer !

« Alors ? Heureuse la bonne à rien ?! C'est du _beau travail_ ça ! Braaaavo ! Regarde ce que t'as fait ! »

Elle jetait un regard à droit puis à gauche, avant de hausser un sourcil.

« C'est ça fait la maline ma p'tite ! On verra comment Mina encaissera cet échec ! Elle vas forcément te forcer à rester un moment avec moi pour que j'alimente ma famille. C'est la moindre des choses, vue que plus de la moitié est morte par ta faute !

-Les jugements de Reine Mina ne regarde que elle. Ne prend pas de décision à sa place.

-Oh mais c'est tout vue Kasain ! Tu me léguera cette putain pour les cent ans à venir !

-Non. »

Zack se tourna vers le brun, les yeux écarquillés par la colère !

« Comment ça « non » ?! Tu n'as pas le choix mon gars ! Je prendrais tout le monde à témoin !

-Est-ce que quelques-uns à vue, ou entendu quelque chose... ? » Demanda calmement Kasain.

Tout le monde fuyait son regard.

« Cette mission à été un échec oui. Mais pas par la faute de ma famille. Mais par l'incompétence de la tienne.

-Quoi ?! T-t-tu te fou d'moi là ?!

-Tes hommes on attaqué les premiers, alors que j'avais clairement expliqué le plan. On les encercle, puis on les pousse vers l'extérieur ou les attendent des explosif conçu par Nagali. C'était simple, non ?

-Mais c'est _elle_ qui n'a pas déclenché l'explosion ! C'était à _elle_ de les empêcher de s'enfuir !

-Sunoha à risqué sa vie pour en ramener au sol. Et ni toi, ni tes chiens avaient bougé le petit doigt pour le soutenir.

-Je... Je... Raaah ! Assez parler on rentre ! On verra ce que cette conne de Mina dira. »

Alors que Zack avait tourné les talons, Kasain venait de le saisir par le col violemment !

« Je te prierais d'avoir du respect pour tes aîné, et toute nôtre espèce. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es chef de famille que tu dois te croire tout permis, surtout à l'égard de nôtre Reine.

-Tu ose me menacer ?! Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?!

-Me battre ne servirait à rien. Tu as déjà perdu d'avance. Mais si tu veux que Reine Mina règle ce problème, je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient. Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux se ferra punir, mais je préfère t'avertir... Mina déborde d'imagination pour ce qui est des corrections. Le dernier qui l'a déçu s'est fait marqué le cul au fer rouge... Vingt huit fois d'affilé. »

Kasain lâchait enfin prise, avant de donner l'ordre de se mettre en marche. Zack lui était à l'arrière, le regard vitreux...

« Vingt huit fois... C'était pas une blague... » Murmurait-il tout bas.

xoOox

 **Q.G du B.E.V en Angleterre.**

« Messieurs. Je vous annonce que la dernière opération à été en partie un fiasco ! Les vampires nous on débusqué plus vite que prévu, confirmant mes craintes comme quoi un espion se trouve dans nos rand ! Cependant ! Nous avons récolté un bon nombre d'information ! Nous ne savions pas pourquoi les vampires s'obstinaient à protéger les terres de Russie, mais grâce aux courages et aux sacrifice de certain de nos hommes, nous avons appris qu'une arme massive se cachait là-bas ! Elle doit être redoutable, vue que des nombreuses cibles de rand S on été aperçu. Mina n'a certainement pas placé ses plus grosses pièces ici par hasard !

-Qu'allons-nous faire, Général ? » Demanda Alvin. « Si, comme vous le dites, des vampires de rand S se trouve là-bas, je doute que des hommes seraient assez inconscient pour y aller en sachant qu'ils y laisseront à coup sûr leur vie !

-Détrompez-vous ! Il y a un groupe que nous n'avons pas encore utilisé. Le régiment 588.

-Général. Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, mais c'est le pire groupe au sein du B.E.V. Les envoyer serrait à nôtre désavantage.

-Je sais que vôtre fils fait partie de ce régiment, Stoick. Mais ils nous serviront à tromper l'ennemi ! Il y a deux cite supposé renfermé l'arme. L'un d'eux est un faux, et nous savons lequel. Mais si nous laissons courir le bruit comme quoi une opération colossale est en marche, que les meilleurs y participerons, vrais cite ou non, Mina ne laissera pas passer l'occasion de faire de telles prisonniers !

-Vous voulez vous servir ce groupe comme appât ?!

-Ils auront cartes blanche pour agir. Mais n'ayez crainte, aux moindres problèmes nos hélicos seront prêt à décoller !

-Général. Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt d'envoyer nôtre groupe au casse-pipe sur un faux cite.

-J'y viens, Viggo. Pendant que le régiment 588, épaulé par le 420ème attaqueront le supposé cite, nos groupes d'élites interviendront sur le véritable cite ! Il seront attaqué sur deux endroit différents, mais vue que nous laisserons courir le bruit comme quoi le vrais cite est un faux et vice versa, ils laisseront celui-ci presque sans surveillance !

-Ingénieux. Ça reprend la tactique du débarquement de Normandie. Faire croire aux ennemi que les allier attaqueront en masse à un endroit pour finalement attaqué à un autres... Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi ne pas faire comme le débarquement, et laissez ce faux cite tranquille pour concentrer toute nos force sur un même point ?

-Car j'ai confiance en ces deux régiments. Je sais qu'aucune perte ne serra à déplorer. Vous sachant avec eux, j'ai une garantie de réussite supérieurs à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cent. Sur ce, allez vous préparer ! »

La dizaine d'hommes et de femmes se levèrent et prirent congé, excepté une femme aux cheveux blond.

« Général.

-Mala. Comment se déroule nôtre plan ?

-À la perfection, Général. Le sujet est arrivé à destination et a été recueilli par la cible.

-Bien... Préviens-moi dés que tu as des nouvelles.

-Oui Général. »

* * *

Les deux régiments prirent connaissance de leur prochaine missions qui s'annonçait être capital ! Entrer derrière les ligne ennemi pour leur dérober une arme, ils avaient tous hâte de partir ! Face à tant d'entrain, Viggo semblait fier, tendis que Stoick restait septique et se disait qu'ils auraient pu leur dire qu'ils ne trouveraient rien...

Les deux régiments, totalisant deux-cent soixante hommes et femmes furent préparer durant les deux semaines qui suivaient. Des infos avaient fuité comme l'avait demandé le Général Drago, et ses espions et informateur lui confirmait comme quoi Mina déplacé ses pièces. La partie d'échec était donc lancé entre eux deux ! Drago jubilait d'avance de la terrasser en deux coup !

* * *

Mina, de son côté, avait trouvé une servante. Une pauvre fille abandonné qui traînait par-là. Elle lui avait fait tellement pitié qu'elle l'avait prise sous son aille. Elle cherchait justement une gouvernante pour s'occuper du ménage dans son immense château !

* * *

« Tu pense qu'elle ressemble à quoi cette arme, Harold ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, Sven. Mais elle doit être immense sûrement pour que les vampires la protège ainsi. »

Ces deux-là était dans le garage, et le brun nettoyait son véhicule et lui apportait quelque réparation, tendis que l'autre était assis sur un pile de palette.

« J'ai un peu peur je t'avouerais...

-Je te prendrais pour un fou si tu n'avais pas peur, Sven !

-T'es déjà partie en mission ?

-Rien de très passionnant. Je fais en majorité surtout de la récupération de vivre et de carburant.

-D'accord... »

Il le regardait s'appliquer sans bruit. Quelque chose le tracassait !

« Dis Harold ? Il s'est passé quoi en Février 2078 ?

-J'ai eu 16ans, pourquoi ?

-Non ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'équipe 7 durant l'entraînement... ? »

Harold s'arrêtait brusquement. Il fixait son reflet dans la carrosserie de sa moto.

« Qui t'as parlé de ça ?

-Il y'a beaucoup de bruit qui court dans mon régiment.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se dis sur moi au juste... ?

-Que... Que tu aurais laissé mourir tout tes compagnons lors d'une embuscade de vampire...

-C'est faux. N'écoute pas ces balivernes. »

Il recommençait sa tâche, mais moins énergique qu'avant. S'apercevant du malaise ambiant, Sven laissait Harold seul un moment. Quand ce dernier s'était retrouvé seul, une faible larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, alors que des souvenirs horribles lui revenait...

« Plus jamais ça... » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

J'avais une petite question ^^ Est-ce que je garde cette idée de « rapport de baille » avec **L'endroit, la date et si elle est ou non sous la tyrannie des vampires ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayô ^^

Ouais ouais je sais, une semaine de retard... J'ai pas eu le temps de publier ni d'écrire, MAIS, pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre un peu plus long. Qu'il est gentil le Darky xDDD

Bref.

Réponse aux reviews :

Littel Sayuri : Alors on commence déjà à faire des théories sur tel ou tel perso ? Ma pauvre t'as pas fini si tu te lance à découvrir tout les mystères de cet fic. J'ai quand même 15 pages par persos important (Rustik n'en faisant pas partie... Parce que... Bah c'est Rustik quoi.) xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture Lili-chan ^^

Je vous souhaite tous une bonne lecture ^^

Musique : - **Madoka magica homura theme extended.**

- **Elfen lied – lilium (music box)**

- **Deadman Wonderland Opening.**

 **Des petite musiques, y'avait longtemps :P**

Entre Ombre et Lumière.

Chapitre 3

Un allier surprenant.

* * *

 **Château de Mina Tepes.**

L'espion envoyé par Drago et Mala avait une mission assez simple. Enquêter le plus discrètement possible, mais également au plus prêt de la Reine des vampires. Même si pour cela elle devait servir de femme de ménage. Malheureusement pour elle, Mina avait très vite vue clair dans son jeu et lui avait fait passer un salle quart d'heure, seule à seule.

Mina, malgré son apparence presque enfantine et ses long cheveux rose bonbon qui la faisait passer pour un mauvais cosplay japonais, débordait de vise, de perversion et d'inspiration pour ce qui s'agissait de briser les gens. Elle disposait de sa propre sale de torture où elle aimait passer la majeur partie de son temps libre.

Cendra, une jeune fille à la chevelure roux-blond coiffé en chignons, disposant de légère tâche de rousseur, d'une paire d'yeux vert et vêtue d'un habit de maid, fouillait sans relâche la chambre de sa maîtresse supposé absente. Du moins elle le pensait, jusqu'à ce que Mina fasse irruption ! Les deux femmes s'échangeait un bref regard, l'un effrayé, l'autre satisfait. Immédiatement, Cendra s'armait de son pistolet, mais, avant même que son doigt ne touchait la détente, Mina venait de la saisir au cou et de la plaquer contre le mur tout en la désarmant de l'autre main !

« J'avais tant espéré me tromper sur ton compte depuis le début, ma chère Cendra... Tu étais tant prometteuse. Tu aurais même pu devenir ma confidente ! Mais à la place de rester bien sagement dans ton coin, tu m'as trahi... Les choses vont devenir beaucoup plus marrante entre nous maintenant ! »

Alors que Cendra peinait à respirer, Mina lui léchait tendrement le cou en montant jusqu'à la tempe, tendis qu'elle forçait avec son genou un passage pour caresser l'entrejambe de sa victime avec celui-ci.

« Ar... Arrêtez... » Murmurait faiblement Cendra.

Son agresseur stoppa étonnamment son avancé vers son intimité et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Tu as raison. Allons nous amuser toute les deux. J'ai hâte de te goûter ! »

Ça ne faisait pourtant que deux semaines que cela était arrivée, mais Cendra ne se souvenait presque pas ce qui s'était passé après... Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait eu mal, et que tout était noir autour d'elle tendis qu'elle sentait les mains dominatrices de Mina s'amuser sur son corps et son esprit... Elle était toujours déterminé à enquêter, même si elle devait recevoir ce genre de châtiment à chaque fois ! Elle trouverait tout leur secret, débusquerait leur faiblesse et ainsi trouver un moyen plus dévastateur pour les éliminé !

* * *

xoOox

Depuis, un moi c'était écoulé après les événements en Lituanie. Comme l'avait prédis Kasain, Mina s'était rangé de son côté, et Zack dû prendre ses distance avec sa propre famille en guise de punition.

Le groupe de Kasain se trouvait dans une petite ville de campagne, en Chine, pour y récolter le sang prélevé par les habitants. Carmine avait suivie le chef de famille, tendis que Sunoha et Nagali se dirigeait vers l'autre moitié du village. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux, la brune avait entendu Berineda pousser des petits rires en les voyant partir seul à seul.

Tout en toquant de maison en maison pour la récolte, le duo de vampires discutaient de diverse chose.

« D'après ce que je vois, il y a un début de complicité entre toi et Berineda ?

-Vous vous trompez, Premier géniteur. Croyez-moi.

-Épargne-moi les politesses, on es qu'entre-nous, Carmine.

-Comme tu veux, Kasain... »

La brune toquait à une porte, alors que son acolyte restait en retrait.

« Alors... ? Ces petits rires étaient destinées à quoi ?

-À m'agacer ! Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre sa pompe à sang !

-Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement vous ignorez ? C'est tout de même en partie à cause de ça que les humain nous on échappé il y'a un moi.

-Tu... Tu savais que nous étions fautives... ?

-Hé ! C'est pas parce que j'ai passé les six-cent dernière années prisonnier, que j'ai oublié comment vous marchez tous !

-Tu es le seul à avoir changé, Kasain. Avant tu n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant à découper la tête de ceux qui te manquait de respect ou qui t'agaçait comme Zack... Je me souviens de ce chef barbare... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

-Attila le Hun ? Ce pauvre bougre avait été séduit par notre Reine qui lui avait promis richesse et gloire absolue s'il réunissait tout le peuple mongole sous sa bannière, et s'il réussissait à conquérir la chine. Ce _truc_ avait oser critiquer la poitrine de notre Reine quand même ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça...

-Par les diables, ce pauvre petit bonhomme poilue avait été découpé en deux avant même d'avoir fini de rire... Si tu continuais à défendre toute les demoiselles des gens dans ce styles, sans galanterie et pervers, il ne resterait pas grand monde. Aussi bien humain que vampire... »

Un petit raclement de gorge les avaient interrompue. En effet, une petite fille aux cheveux noir coiffés en deux couettes avait entre-ouvert la porte et les fixaient sans dire un mot. Carmine la trouvait trop mignonne, malgré son petit visage sale.

« Bonjour ma petite ! Comment tu t'appelle ? » Demanda la brune tout en se baissant à son niveau.

La porte s'ouvrait en grand d'un coup et la mère de la gamine l'avait éloigné de la vampire, tout en déposant au sol un sac en toile.

« Voila pour quoi vous êtes venu ! Maintenant, fichez-nous la paix !

-C'est vous les méchants buveurs de sang... ? » Fit la petite.

Carmine n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Partagé entre la froideur pour la mère et la douceur pour l'enfant, elle répondit ceci avec un ton calme et rassurant.

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des méchants, on vous protège avant tout ma p'tite. »

Mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escomptait, car la petite s'était immédiatement à avoir les larmes aux yeux !

« C'est à cause de vous que grand frère est mort ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Vous avez tuer mon frère, alors qu'il était gentil avec tout le monde !

-Toute les pertes du monde sont causé par l'incompétence de chacun.

-Kasain...

-Sache-le petite, ton frère avait beau être gentil, il devait être trop faible ou trop lâche pour survivre dans ce monde. Quel grand frère laisserait tomber ainsi sa famille ?

-KASAIN ! »Hurla Carmine.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard neutre, tendis qu'elle ramassait le sac en toile. Elle s'excusa du dérangement avant de reprendre sa route. Kasain adressait un regard froid à la mère qui le fusillait également du regard. Il se lançait ensuite à la poursuite de son amie

« Hé Carmine. »

Pas de réponse...

« Carmine !

-On a une récolte à finir. » Cracha-t-elle froidement.

« Liz Bernet, arrête-toi ! »

La brune se figea sur place en entendant ce nom.

« C'était quoi ça ? Avoir de la compassion envers les jeunes humains passe encore. Mais me faire une scène pareil devant un adulte qui vas penser qu'il y a des tensions dans nos rand, ça c'est pas très malin.

-Et toi alors... » Fit-elle avec la voix tremblante de chagrin « Et toi alors, Monsieur Oinu Kasain... Le templier... Ex-serviteur de dieu. COMMENT OSE-TU BALANCER CES HORREURS À UNE ENFANT !

-Parce que c'est ce qu'est le monde. Une horreur. Un cauchemar éveillé. Tôt ou tard, elle allait apprendre et se faire à l'idée que son frère était trop faible pour vivre.

-TROP FAIBLE ?! Comment une gamine de cet âge peut se dire que son frère était faible ?! Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son être enfin ça crevez les yeux !

-Et maintenant elle voudra devenir plus forte pour le venger. Indirectement, je lui ai donné un objectif. N'as-tu pas remarqué les traces de scarifications sur ses bras... ? Une gamine de son âge ne devrait pas s'infliger ça. Et ce que j'ai dis l'aidera sûrement à arrêter. »

Carmine restait sans voix, alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux choses de cette façon. Elle l'avait trouvé cruel ! Odieux ! Kasain l'enlaçait pour la réconforter, ce qu'elle appréciait, mais sans lui rendre son étreinte. Il avait toujours marché ainsi. Pousser les gens dans leurs extrême, pour qu'ils puissent se surpasser ! Elle se souvenait de la rencontre de chacun des membres de la famille de Kasain, sauf de la sienne... Kasain lui avait expliqué que c'était un des effet de la transformation en vampire. On oublie une bonne partie de son ancienne vie, pour ne pas avoir de remord à tuer qui que ce soit, même sa propre famille humaine.

« Bien... On peux rentrer maintenant... à mon avis. » Murmura-t-il, le visage blotti dans ses cheveux.

Le retour à l'entrée de la ville se fit dans le silence, Kasain marché à l'avant, laissant donc Carmine un peu en retrait. En les voyant arriver, Sunoha brandissait avec fierté son butin, ce qui fit sourire le premier géniteur, jusqu'à ce que le regard de son ami s'assombrisse tout en lâchant son sac et en dégainant son arme ! Kasain fit immédiatement volt-face et bloqua de justesse un coup de poignard ! Les humains les attaquaient !

« Vous allez le regretter, bétails ! » Hurla Sunoha tout en courant vers l'attroupement d'humain.

Chacun d'eux essayaient de tuer ou de blesser le vampire, mais celui-ci était bien trop rapide ! Sa lame virevoltait dans tout les sens, accompagné par des giclées de sang qui recouvraient le sol ! Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour éliminé tout le groupe rebelle. Il fit ensuite partir le sang de sur sa lame en frappant dans le vide, avant de la rengainer. Tout les vampires fixaient la même direction, comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir d'autres humains arriver pour tenter de les tuer... Mais rien. Excepté cette femme dans leur dos qui s'approchait de Kasain avec un couteau en mains ! À pas de velours, elle atteignait sa cible avant de planter sa lame dans le dos de ce dernier ! La douleur insupportable mit le vampire sans défense, donnant l'opportunité à l'humaine de trancher la gorge du vampire agenouillé ! Mais ce n'était pas sans compté sur l'intervention Carmine qui avait décoché une flèche à la vitesse de la lumière ! Cette dernière venait se planter dans la main de l'humaine et l'empala sur un mur de maison pas loin, tendis que Carmine tirait d'autres flèches jusqu'à avoir crucifié sa victime ! Même que cette dernière s'agissait de la mère de la gamine, la vampire n'éprouvait visiblement aucun remord via à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Kasain ramassait le couteau à ses pieds et effleurait du bout de l'index le tranchant de la lame.

« Des armes anti-vampires aussi loin de notre côté du territoire... ?

-Ces maudits membres du B.E.V sont partout visiblement. C'est parfait, Reine Mina en serra ravis. »

Kasain lançait le couteau sur la femme qui venait de l'attaquer et se plantait juste à coté de sa tête. Était-ce intentionnel ? Au même moment il s'écroulait lentement au sol balayé par des vertiges !

Une semaine s'écoulait à nouveau avant que Kasain ne reprennent connaissance. Des nombreuses questions se posaient au seing des vampires, certain se demandaient si les humains avaient trouvé un moyen de les rendre malade ? Tendis que d'autres jubilaient à l'idée de succéder à Kasain en temps que chef de famille ! Mais l'ancien templier était plus coriace que ça.

À son réveil il trouvait Carmine endormi à son chevet, ainsi que Mina adossé au mur juste en face de lui, comme si elle avait deviné qu'il se réveillerait maintenant. Après des bref salutation, la Reine avait pris place au côté de son plus ancien ami, le gauche, vue que le droit était prit par Carmine.

« J'étais vraiment inquiète. Je pensais que j'allais être séparé de mon meilleur atout.

-Vous me flattez ma Reine... »

Cette dernière prenait délicatement, de ses mains douces, le visage du brun qui était encore quelque peu sonné par un tel sommeil.

« Que s'est-il passé... ?

-Personne ne vous a expliqué... ?

-Si. Bien-sûr que si. Je parlais d'avant... Avant que nous nous retrouvions tous enfermé en enfer. Comment ils ont pu oublier l'un des nôtre... Surtout, toi, l'un de mes plus anciens serviteur... Mon executeur. »

Son regard était soudainement fuyant, mais Mina ne comptait pas en rester et le forçait à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne me force pas à utiliser la manière fort pour te délier la langue, mon petit Kasain. » Dit-elle de sa voix douce et suave. « Je t'ai offert l'immoralité et une puissance sans égale en échange d'une fidélité aveugle et à toute épreuve ! »

Mais malgré ça, il restait muet...

« Je l'apprendrais, tôt ou tard. » Elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. « Vue que tu n'es pas en état, je vais confier des missions à Carmine, tu n'en vois pas d'objections j'imagine... ? »

Même qu'elle était de dos, elle devinait la réponse de Kasain qui secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Une fois partie, il laissait tomber lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller tirant brusquement du sommeil la pauvre Carmine qui dormait comme un loir ! Après un réveil des plus agité ou elle tentait de justifiée qu'elle ne dormait pas, se croyant avoir été réveillé par quelqu'un d'autre que Kasain, elle s'était calmé en voyant qu'ils étaient seul.

« Inutile de faire semblant, Carmine. Je sais que tu nous écoutais.

-Désolée, j'ai pas...

-Je ne te blâme pas. J'aurais fait la même chose. » Rassura-t-il en s'adossant à l'oreiller.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé avant notre bannissement... ? Tu sais elle pourrait comprendre ça se trouve...

-Tu n'as pas pu te retenir de rentrer dans ma tête également ? T'es irrécupérable ma pauvre. » Se moqua-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

« Lorsque tu fixe le vide, tes pensées lubriques et perverses sont tellement immenses que même un troupeau d'humain en chaleur ne suffirait pas pour t'égaler.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis un détraqué sexuel.

-Noooon je n'irais pas jusqu'à là. Ça m'arrive de ne pas capter tes pensées ! Par exemple... Heu... Bah... Humm... »

Face au mutisme et au scepticisme de Kasain, elle devait vite trouver des exemples ! Le problème c'est qu'elle n'en trouvait pas dû au stresse ! Alors elle lui répondait la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit !

« Quant on dort ensemble ! Là je ne capte rien ! Le néant ! » Répondit-elle fièrement avec un demi-sourire avant de se rappeler un détail.

« Quant on « dort » ensemble... » Accentua Kasain en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Soit flatté, Carmine. Très peu des nôtres que j'ai sauté peuvent se venter d'être l'objet de mes pensées lors de ses choses-là.

-Si Mina t'entendait, elle t'aurait déjà mené dans son cachot. Et tu as de la chance que je te connaisse bien, car dire à une fille que tu la « saute » t'aurais fait gagner une paire de baffe. » Fit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Le duo se mettait ensuite à rire, alors que Carmine prenait place au côté de son ami en se collant à lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kasain était déjà sur pieds, à la grande surprises générales des vampires, et à la déceptions d'autres. Ses blessures avaient entièrement disparue et il semblait en super forme !

À la demande de Mina, Carmine s'était présenter dans la salle du trône pour sa prochaine misions...

xoOox

Ils étaient partie ! Les membres du B.E.V avait prit la route pour aller jusqu'à leur destination : La Russie ! Ils avaient pris suffisamment de resserves pour tenir des mois, juste au cas où, des vêtements chauds, enfin bref tout ce qui pourrait leurs servir en Russie contre une armée vampire !

Le convois était composé d'une soixantaines de véhicule blindés à huit roues armé de quatre mitrailleuses chacun, des vrais forteresse roulantes, d'une trentaine de véhicule plus léger et rapides qui pouvaient trouvé place dans les plus gros au cas où si le terrain n'était pas praticable. Et d'une quarantaine de moto en tout genre ! Les deux régiments, totalisant 1500 personnes, il y avait très largement assez de place avec ces 130 véhicules !

Le voyage avait durée deux bonnes semaines avant qu'ils se retrouvaient coincé en Norvège. Sur la route, le convoie dû faire bon nombres de détour pour éviter les zones sous contrôle des vampires. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient arrivé en Norvège grâce à leur blindé qui pouvaient également flotter ! Ils avaient rejoint Jotunheimen, un énorme massif montagneux. Ils avaient prit place dans une petite station de ski abandonné à cause d'une énorme tempête de neige qui les empêchaient de progressé... D'après les informations local qu'ils recevaient, cette tempête était inattendue et d'une extrême violence !

« Vous pensez que c'est l'œuvre des vampires ? » Suggéra Rustik.

« Je ne pense pas. » Fit Astrid avant d'ajouter. « Les vampires sont des démons, pas des créatures magiques qui contrôle le temps, comme le ferait Thor avec les orage, dans la mesure que s'il existait.

-Et pourquoi pas ? » Fit Krandur emmitouflé dans une couverture. « Les dragons et les vampires existe bien, alors pour quoi pas des dieux ?

-Ou même des anges ! » Enchaîna sa jumelle.

Sven restait dans son coin à dessiner des symboles sur les vitres avec la buée dû au contraste de chaleur entre dehors et dedans. Harold avait lâché son groupe pour aller voir son ami qui semblait bizarre depuis leur départ. En le voyant gribouiller ces drôles de formes, il n'y comprenait rien, mais ça devait sûrement dire quelque chose... Sven s'apercevait finalement de sa présence en le voyant dans la vitre.

« C'est du Japonais.

-Ha... ? Je savais pas que parlais le japonais.

-Je ne le parle pas. Je sais juste écrire quelque mots... Ma mère est japonaise, alors ça m'arrivait souvent de feuilleter des livres de symboles Kanji ou Romaji. »

Harold copiait discrètement les symboles sur l'écran de son IALSA pour traduire ce que ça voulait dire. Le temps que ça se fasse, il prenait place à ses côtés.

« C'est le fait qu'on se rapproche de ton pays d'enfance que ça te rend nerveux... ?

-J'ai l'air aussi bizarre que ça... ?

-Un aveugle le verrait, Sven. Tu veux...

-Désolé Harold... Mais y'a certaine chose dont je ne suis pas prêt de parler. »

Il se levait calmement, Viggo venait de l'appeler pour qu'il rejoigne son régiment. À ce moment, l'appareil d'Harold émis un petit son, signifiant que la traduction était terminé. Il était écris :

 _« La douleur est oublier par ceux qui ont le luxe d'être heureux. Je ne fais pas partie de ceux-là »_

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi négatif... Harold était inquiet, mais il respectait son choix. Après tout, il l'avait presque envoyé balader l'autre fois quand il avait parlé de l'entraînement des recrut... Il se joignait à ses amis, échangea un léger sourire à Astrid à côté de lui qui le questionnait du regard. Elle eu comme simple réponse un haussement d'épaule.

Trois jours qu'ils était bloqué là. Les seuls instant ou la tempête se calmait se trouvait être la nuit... Mais s'aventurer à l'extérieur en pleine nuit avec toute cette neige était perdu d'avance !

Harold n'arrivait pas à dormir, fixant le plafond son esprit était occupé à traiter des centaines de sujets, avant que des bruits de pas attire son attention ! Il faisait mine de dormir, mais restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Les pas se déplaçaient tout en silence, tel un voleur, l'inconnu progressé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Harold se redressait au même moment que la porte s'ouvrait !

« Hé ! » Cria-t-il dans l'espoir d'arrêter la personne encapuchonné !

Mais la porte était déjà ouverte et la personne sorti ! Le boucan et le froid avait tiré toute la pièce du sommeil, tendis qu'Harold se précipitait déjà à l'extérieur !

« Réveillez tout le monde ! On a un déserteur ! » Cria-t-il tout en sortant !

Harold courait à travers la neige qui tombait finement, suivant les traces à peine visible de l'inconnu pas loin devant lui. Mais contrairement à lui, la neige ne semblait pas le ralentir, se qui enrageait Harold de ne pas pouvoir aller aussi vite que lui ! Mais l'inconnue venait subitement de s'arrêter et de se tourner face à Harold ! Celui-ci continua tout de même à avancer et le plaqua au sol. En se redressant, il ne voyait pas son visage à cause d'un masque semble à celui d'Anubis, alors il essayait de lui retirer. Cependant, l'inconnu ne comptait pas se laisser faire et se dégageait rapidement, glissant des mains d'Harold tel un savon !

Les deux se relevait, mais la personne masqué engageait le combat avec son adversaire qui esquivait habilement ! Mais son endurance n'était pas infini, contrairement à son adversaire qu'il soupçonnait d'être un vampire vue que deux pupilles rouges vif le regardait derrière le masque. La personne masquait saisissait Harold par la gorge, le faisant décoller de quelque centimètre du sol, avant de l'écraser dans la neige avec violence !

« Harold ! » Appelaient des voix dans la foret.

En les entendant, l'inconnue avait lâché prise, son visage derrière le masque était choqué, mais Harold ne le voyait pas.

« Tu es fort. Très fort... Bien plus que la moyenne... » Résonna une voix de femme étouffé derrière le masque.

« Qu'est-ce... que tu raconte... ? » Fit en Harold en se relevant, légèrement courbaturé par sa chute.

« Ils sont là ! » Cria la voix de Rustik.

L'inconnue accourait dans la direction opposé à toute vitesse, tendis que les amis d'Harold le rejoignait pour l'aider à ce relever ! Une fois debout, il ordonnait au groupe de se lancer à la poursuite de cette personne ! Ce qu'ils firent tous sans hésiter, après avoir prévenu les autres équipes partie à sa recherches. Tous ensemble ils suivait donc à peu prêts la route de l'intru, Harold, les jumeaux, Varek, Astrid, Ingrid, Rustik, Sven et d'autres personnes du même régiment que ce dernier, mais même en ratissant large, ils ne trouvaient rien... Harold et Astrid s'étaient rejoins prêt d'une plaine dégagé pour attendre les autres, tendis que la neige cessait de tomber.

« Je me demande comment il a fait pour rentrer sans que personne ne le remarque...

-Ne la remarque. C'était une femme, une vampire très certainement. Elle était peut-être déjà ici ? Après tout, on a pas tout fouillais...

-C'est Viggo qui nous a dis que ce n'était pas nécessaire de tout fouiller... Il vaut mieux pour lui que personne ne sache ça, sinon les généraux vont lui tomber dessus. »

Harold faisait quelque pas, car il venait de voir Sven revenir en courant... et seul !

« Fuyez ! Y'en a des centaines !

-Y'en a partout autour de nous ! » Cria à son tour Rustik accompagné du reste du groupe

Au même moment, le sol sous les pieds d'Harold s'écroulait, le faisant sombrer dans les ténèbres ! Astrid s'était immédiatement jeté dans le trou, suivis de Sven et des autres. Même s'ils ne savaient pas ou cela allait les mener, ça allait être moins pire que si ils se faisaient prendre par les vampires !

Durant la chute du groupe d'Harold, IALSA avait émis un signal sur tout les engin alentour, avertissant donc Viggo qu'un incident c'était produit !

« Tout le monde vas bien... ? » Demanda Ingrid en se relevant.

« J'avais l'impression d'être dans un toboggan ! » S'exclama Krandur suivit des approbation de sa jumelle.

« Rustik ? Varek ? Vous êtes entier ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Le gros à pas tors !

-Hé ! Je suis pas gros ! »

Tout le monde éclataient de rire en se relevant à tour de rôle. Ils y avaient trois absents, ceux qui s'étaient précipité en premier dans le trou...

« Harold ? Astrid ? Vous êtes là ? »Appelait Ingrid.

La brune cherchait les disparue, jusqu'à trouver Sven qui semblait avoir été assez secouait vue qu'il fixait le sol bizarrement.

Harold se réveillait, sonné par la chute et avec un poids qui l'écrasait. Il ne voyait rien alors il tâtait ce qui l'étouffer. Il cessa tout mouvement quand les gémissements suivit des cris d'Astrid avait retentit juste au-dessus de lui !

« Astrid !?

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce tu fou Harold !? Enlevé tes sales mains perverses de sur moi ! »

Au même moment le groupe venait de les trouver et de les éclairer. La scène était assez gênante, du moins pour le duo positionner tête-bêche !

« C'est chaud ici dis donc ! » Se moquait Rustik avant de se prendre un morceau de glace dans la face de la part d'Astrid.

La blonde se relevait ensuite, rouge de honte et l'air contrarié. Ça ne lui avait pas autant déplu de sentir les mains d'Harold, elle s'était énervé juste pour la forme, mais son attention était focalisé sur autres chose: l'endroit où ils étaient !

Tout autour d'eux semblait être fait de glace !

Après que les esprits se soient calmé, le groupe de jeune s'en allait explorer l'endroit qui ressemblait à un décor de science-fiction tellement ça leur semblait irréelle. Ils avançaient doucement, le temps de tout regarder tellement c'était beau, ils n'osaient même pas toucher aux paroirs ! Des galeries naturelles leur permettait d'avancer dans ce labyrinthe de glace... Soudain, une partie du sol venait de s'écrouler, les faisant tomber dans une sorte de toboggan qui les enfonçaient encore plus profondément sous terre ! Une fois leur calvert terminé, ils se relevaient en admirant avec des grand yeux ce qui se trouvaient devant eux !

 **Madoka magica homura theme extended.**

Ils étaient comme dans un dôme gigantesque sculpté à même la glace. Un mini geyser sortait du milieu de l'endroit, en plus d'une trentaine de racine de glace qui soutenait la structure, relié entre le sol et le dôme.

Ils progressaient à pas de velours, de peur que le moindre bruit ne fassent tout s'effondrer. Une fois face à la petite fontaine d'eau chaude qui jaillissait du sol, ce dernier sous leurs pieds émettait une légère vibration, et le sol sous le geyser se soulevait, lentement. Plus elle montait, moins l'eau s'écoulait, et une forme similaire à un bouton de fleur de glace apparaissait de sous-terre, avant de s'épanouir comme lors d'une floraison.

En son centre, une fois tout les pétales posé au sol pour servir d'une plateforme, une drôle de structures faite de métal se trouvait au centre de cette "fleur" en forme assez semblable à une cosse de petit poids.

« C'est quoi cette merde ? » Commentait Rustik.

« J'en sais rien, mais...

-...ça a l'air trop cool ! » firent les jumeaux.

Harold s'approchait avec méfiance de cette drôle de structures. Il se hissait dessus jusqu'à atteindre un petit hublot ou le visage d'une jeune fille était visible !

« Y'a quelqu'un a l'intérieur ! »

La cosse se séparé d'un coup en deux, et la partie supérieur, lentement, glissait jusqu'à former une passerelle relié au sol. Harold gravissait une nouvelle fois le sarcophage de métal, mais alors qu'il était presque arriver au bord de la partie récemment détaché, il se prenait les pieds dans l'un des creux qui recouvrait la structure et tomba sur la jeune fille endormi ! Forte heureusement, il s'était réceptionné sur ses mains, il avait donc éviter de l'écraser de justesse. Cependant, son visage n'était qu'à une petite poignée de centimètre de celui de la jeune fille.

Il admirait un court instant sa peau blanche, son fin nez, ses cheveux... Couleur bleu marine... Ce qui était plus qu'étrange...

Il se secoua mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits !

Il arrêtait de respirer, tout en tentant de se redresser sans trop la bousculer pour ne pas la réveiller, mais elle ouvrait d'un coup les yeux. Des grand yeux bleu comme la mer...

« Heu... Salut... »

Le teint de jeune fille avait viré au rose, tendis qu'Harold se dépêchait de se lever ! Mais il fut propulsé par une légère bourrasque qui l'avait donc fait descendre plus vite que prévu, tendis que la fille aux cheveux bleu se levait tel un vampire dans un film d'horreur !

« Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle était très légèrement vêtue. La pauvre devait mourir de froid, avec son simple haut noir et sa longue paire de gants noir qui montait juste un peu au-dessus des coudes, et sa robe blanche fendu jusqu'aux hanche des deux côtés. Ses longs cheveux bleu marine étaient délicatement balayé par une brise qui venait d'envahir l'endroit, tendis qu'elle fusillait les humains du regard.

« On était poursuivit par des vampires et nous sommes tomber ici par hasard ! » Fit Harold.

« Des vampires...? » Elle reniflait avant de fermer les yeux en poussant un léger rire. « Qui me dis que vous n'en êtes pas ?

-...Bah... On est des humains, tout simplement... » Répondit Rustik.

« Des humains avec à leur côté des vampires ? Qui me dis que vous n'êtes pas sous leurs ordres ?

-Mais enfin c'est idiot ! On te dis qu'on est des humains !

-Laisse tomber Harold, cette gamine givrée ne comprend rien. On ferrais mieux de chercher une sortie avant que nos régiments se fasse anéantir par les vampires en haut ! » Lança Rustik en tournant les talons.

 **Fin de la musique.**

« Leina n'est pas une gamine !"Cria la fille aux cheveux bleu."Leina est une jeune femme sensible !

-Une jeune femme ? Excuse-moi, mais une "femme" aussi plate ça n'existe pas ! Même Kognedure a plus de poitrine que toi ! »

Leina serrait les poings de rage, avant de tendre le bras devant elle. Ses yeux prirent soudainement une teinte rouge sang !

« Arachi ! »

Un katana à la poignée noir et au fourneau d'or apparaissait dans sa main ! Les humains lui firent tous face avec des grands yeux. Chacun échangea un regard étonné.

« Elle a fait apparaître une arme... » commentèrent certain.

Alors qu'elle souriait en pensant les impressionner, les humains dégainèrent leurs armes, ce qui lui faisait perdre son sourire.

« Feu ! »

Leina se propulsait dans les airs et atteignait le centre du groupe. Astrid et Ingrid prirent leur couteau et se lancèrent au corps à corps. Cependant, Leina était bien trop agile et parvenait à esquiver chacune de leur attaque en glissant sur le sol. Elle planta son arme qui se trouvait toujours dans son fourreau dans la glace, et s'en servit comme plate-forme pour se tenir en équilibre et asséner un coup de pied à chacune des filles pour les désarmer, avant de se tenir debout sur la poignée de son arme.

« Vous n'aurez pas Leina aussi facilement ! Leina vas vous faire regretter ce manque de respect !

Elle fonça directement vers Rustik tout en sortant son arme de son étuis pour le trancher en morceaux. Mais Harold la plaqua au sol au dernier moment, épargnant à Rustik une mort douloureuse. Leina avait très vite capitulé et avait laissé Harold lui attacher les mains, tendis que l'arme de la jeune femme disparaissait.

Après avoir passé dix minutes à vérifier que tout aller bien, il était temps maintenant de rentrer... Il y avait juste un gros problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas où ils étaient précisément !

« Bon, est-ce que maintenant on pourrais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ? » Fit Rustik visiblement à bout de nerf.

« C'est vrais que ça s'annonce pas simple de sortir d'ici... Nous sommes tomber à deux reprises dans des galeries hyper profondes...

-Ingrid a raison ! On dois être à une sacrée profondeur ! »Paniquait Varek.

« Environ dix kilomètres. » Intervenait la fille au cheveux bleu, assise en tailleur. « Mais n'ayez crainte, Leina connaît cette endroit comme sa poche !

-Cool ! Allons faire confiance à une tarée qui a bien faillit tous nous tuer !

-Rustik, tu nous aide pas là. » Intervenait Harold en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Le brun s'approchait de la prisonnière et s'agenouillait devant elle à sa hauteur. Même qu'elle était attaché et fusillé du regard par la plupart des humains présent, Leina gardait un immense sourire qui laissait entrevoir une de ses canines de vampire.

« Tu pourrais réellement nous aider à sortir ?

-Bien-sûr ! Leina ferrais n'importe quoi pour regagner la surface ! Voir le soleil. Sentir le vent. Cela a manqué à Leina !

-D'accord... Dis-moi ? Tu voudrais bien répondre à certaine de mes questions ? »

Elle hochait vigoureusement la tête.

« Vous autres, les vampires, êtes sortis de l'enfer depuis maintenant treize ans... Alors pourquoi, toi, tu semblais avoir été tenu captive ici ? Et aussi, pourquoi tu parle aussi bizarrement ?

-Leina a toujours parler ainsi depuis toute petite. Et pour ta première question, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'aider...

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais enfermé ?

-Si. Pour y dormir. Mais une bonne partie de ta question est inexacte, alors Leina ne peut te donner une réponse correcte, vue que déjà de base, celle-ci est étrange. »

Harold marquait un gros blanc tendis que Leina persistait à sourire.

Le groupe, bien que peu enchanté à croire ce démon, avait décidé de la suivre. Leina et Harold à l'avant, suivis par Ingrid et Astrid elles-mêmes précédé par les jumeaux qui était talonné par Rustik et Varek, tendis que Sven fermait la marche en silence. L'avancé leur semblait infinisable, mais la joie fut immense quand les rayon du soleil les avaient accueilli à l'extérieur ! C'était la première fois qu'il faisait aussi beau depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé !

Même que Leina voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou pour profiter de sa liberté, elle abandonnait l'idée que les humains veuille bien la laisser partir... Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui la chagrinait. Durant leurs trajet, elle les avait entendu parler d'une armée de vampire qui les avaient poursuivis... Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ici pour les attaquer ?!

En arrivant à la station, le groupe retrouvait leur camarade, soulagé des deux côté de les savoir en vie. Viggo avait interdit à qui conque de sortir durant l'absence d'Harold et des autres, car une violente tempête les avait pris par surprise. Mais Viggo fut soulagé de les voir vivant, et à la fois surpris de la présence de leur nouveau invitée... Il recevait en privé Harold et ses amis, ainsi que Leina pour prendre connaissance de la situation.

Viggo fut reconnaissant envers Leina d'avoir aidé les membres du B.E.V à s'en sortir, mais elle restait malgré une menace et devait donc rester sous surveillance. Elle s'y attendait visiblement et elle ne l'avait pas prit mal, étonnamment... Le chef était également surpris d'entendre Harold et les autres parler d'un éventuel groupe de vampire rodant dans les environs, car ils n'avaient vue personne...

Voyant que le temps demeurait clément, ils levaient donc le camps pour rejoindre la Russie ! Leina restait menotté, mais même qu'elle était leur ennemi, les humains lui avait prêtait des vêtements pour pas attraper froid. Elle restait indifférent à cette attention, même quand Harold lui avait offert une écharpe sous le regard jaloux et enragé d'Astrid !

Les jours suivants furent assez calme, laissant la possibilité au B.E.V de lever le camps ! Ils leurs restaient un long trajet à parcourir avant d'atteindre l'endroit voulu ! Mais une fois sur place, ils espéraient tous avoir un peu d'action.

« Y'a rien du tout ici ! » Hurla Rustik.

En effet, l'endroit n'était qu'un vaste champs de neige à perte de vue. Et pour ne rien arranger, le vent soufflait et faisait s'envoler la poudreuse du sol ! Viggo restait persuadé qu'une base était caché quelque part ! Il ne voulait pas rentrer bredouille et encore moins passer pour un idiot devant deux régiment !

« Lieutenant ! Faut retourner à l'abri avant de finir en bonhomme de neige !

-Ou de perdre nos doigts ! » Argumenta Varek pour soutenir Harold.

-Quoi ?! On peut perdre nos doigts à cause du froids ?!

-Trooooop cool !

-C'est pas le moment les jumeaux ! Écoutez, chef. On pourra chercher tout le temps que vous voulez, mais il faut que la tempête se calme ! »

Plus les gens parlaient autour de lui plus ça l'agaçait !

L'ambiance était glaciale dans le véhicule où se trouvait Leina. Les humains la fusillait du regard tout en la gardant en joue ! Lors qu'Harold rentrait à l'abri et qu'il les voyait telle quel, il se frappait le front avant de fermer la porte.

« Franchement les gars vous abusez ! Elle est attaché ! Comment vous voulez qu'elle vous fasse quoi que se soit ?

-Elle nous énerve ta pote la vampire ! » Fit Erwin, approuvé de suite par Rustik et d'autres.

« Harold. Même si je ne partage pas leurs idées d'ordinaires, il est vrais qu'elle nous fait légèrement flipper...

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Astrid ?

-Désolé... Mais tu sais très bien ce que je pense des vampires !

-Ils m'ont également retirer de la famille, des amis, devant mes yeux et pourtant je ne les déteste pas à ce point !

-Harold ! Ce que tu dis est hérésie ! » S'emportait Edwin.

« T'as un problème blondinet ?! Je m'en fou si ce que je dis ou fait est contre étique ! Je ne dis pas qu'on dois apprendre à vivre avec eux, de faire la paix et de cohabiter, mais... Juste...

-Il n'y a aucun vampire qui soient digne de confiance. Crois Leina, Harold. » Intervenait Leina d'un ton étonnamment sombre.

« Ah ! Tu vois ? Même elle le dis que ses semblables ne sont pas digne de confiance ! »

Mais Harold n'en avait que faire de ce qu'Erwin lui disait. Il était plus attiré par l'attitude de Leina qu'il trouvait étrange. Même qu'ils se connaissaient que depuis cinq jours, il avait appris comment elle fonctionnait.

« Pourquoi tu ne leurs ferrais pas confiance, toi ?

-Parce que Leina a déjà suffisamment essayé, mais en vain. Un vampire reste un vampire ! Les fils du diable. L'incarnation du mal ! Ils ne peuvent pas changer. »

Son explication n'était pas totalement logique. Elle était l'un des leurs, alors pourquoi parler d'eux ainsi ?

Voyant qu'elle fixait le paysage par les petits hublot disposé ici et là sur le véhicule, il décidait donc de la laisser tranquille.

Parmis eux tous, le seul qui n'avait encore rien dis, c'était Sven. Il se contentait simple de passer d'un visage neutre à une expression plus agacé, haïssant même, à l'attention de Leina...

 **Elfen lied – lilium (music box)**

Alors que la tempête de neige berçait les lourds véhicules Leina se mettait soudainement à fredonner un air de musique.

Il était lent, triste, et l'expression déprimé de Leina n'arranger rien à la situation. Même que les humains persistait à la dévisager, elle sentait que cela les apaisaient, les reposaient.

Au même instant, à l'extérieur, la neige tombait moins abondamment. Et couvert par la nuit, des masses encerclaient le convois.

Certain se sentait pris d'un immense sentiment de déprime à écouter ce fredonnement, tendis que d'autres était submergé par la beauté de la voix de Leina.

Cette dernière continuait de chantonner, tendis que ses yeux percevait les vampires à l'extérieur. Elle les regarder un à un, du moins ceux qu'elle voyait de sa seul fenêtre. Elle laissait progressivement les notes mourir entre ses fines lèvres, tout en se levant, suivi du regard des humains.

Fin de la musique.

Elle adressait un immense sourire à Harold, alors qu'au même moment elle brisait ses liens avant d'enfoncer la porte à coup de pied !

« Elle s'enfuie ! »

Les membres du B.E.V la mettait immédiatement en joue, mais voyant qu'une trentaine de vampire suivait leur congénère, ils préfèrent ne pas les énerver.

« Bravo Harold !

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ces honneurs, Erwin ?

-C'est ta faute si elle s'est enfui !

-T'es tout aussi responsable que moi. C'est toi le plus âgé dans cet boite de conserve.

-Te fous pas d'moi ! »

Erwin le frappait d'un violent coup de tête, ce qui fit tomber Harold hors du véhicule, parterre dans la neige. Astrid voulait intervenir, mais les amis d'Erwin la retenait, ainsi que leurs amis. Sven était toujours assis dans son coin, observant discrètement la scène.

« Tu commence vraiment à me saouler avec tes grands airs espèce de connard ! »

Edwin sautait du véhicule et attrapait le col d'Harold pour le frapper à multiples reprises.

« Fils a papa ! Bon à rien ! Fainéant ! Hérétique ! Tu mériterais qu'on te laisse ici sale bâtard ! Ça se trouve t'es de mèche avec eux !

Le raffus avait rameter d'autres membres du B.E.V dont Viggo qui les observait sans rien dire.

Le blond armait son poing pour fracasser Harold, mais celui-ci lui glissa des mains et lui fit une prise de soumission tout en lui enfonçant la tête dans la neige !

Au même moment Astrid et les autres avaient rompu les prises de ceux qui les retenait et se précipitaient pour séparer les deux hommes, tendis que Sven se levait et sortait dans le calme du véhicule.

« C'est bon arrêtez ! Vous allez attirer les vampires avec vos conneries ! » Ordonna Viggo.

Alors qu'Harold faisait route pour se remettre au chaud, escorté par Astrid, Erwin s'était dégagé et fonçait droit sur eux ! Mais Sven s'interposait et le frappait violemment au visage avec un coup de pied-marteau ! Son visage était au début indifférent, avant d'étirer un grand sourire, suivi d'un court rire soupiré. Le blond s'écroulait au sol, assommé par le coup.

Le lendemain, Viggo avait reçu un message comme quoi le groupe sur le vrais site avait été entièrement décimé ! Suivit d'un ordre de rentrer immédiatement. Ce qu'ils firent sans plus attendre, vue qu'il n'y avait rien là où ils étaient... Sur le chemin du retour, Harold ne cessait d'être inquiet pour Leina car elle semblait différente des autres vampires... Peut-être avait-elle fuit pour les protéger ? Astrid tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, mais sans grand résulta, tendis que les autres se réjouissaient de son dépars !

En arrivant en Allemagne, quelque chose intriguaient les membres du B.E.V. Les villes par lesquelles ils étaient passé ne semblaient pas avoir le même éclats de vie par rapport à leur premier passage ! Les vampires les auraient-elles prises durant ces quatre semaines ?!

Le seul moyen de savoir restait d'y aller par eux-même ! Les premiers à se rendre sur les lieux était l'équipe de motard qu'Harold, Rustik, Erwin et Sven faisait partie !

Étrangement les grande portes de la villes étaient ouvertes... Et à peine celle-ci franchis que des vampires leur avaient foncé dessus de toute part ! L'équipe tenta de faire un demi-tour serré, mais certain n'ayant pas l'habitude d'une telle conduite se retrouvait au sol, dont Sven ! En le voyant en difficulté, Harold refit une manœuvre et fonça droit sur lui alors qu'en face une dizaine de vampire lui fonçait dessus ! Sven avait saisie la main tendu d'Harold pour se hisser sur sa moto, mais il leur était impossible de passer par la porte car elles avaient été fermé après le passage de l'équipe.

« Harold qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

-On improvise. Y'a pas le choix ! »

Ils s'enfonçait donc plus loin dans la ville, poursuivit par une trentaine de vampire assoiffé de sang !

Lorsque le convois du B.E.V voyait moins de la moitié des motards revenir, il comprenait assez vite la situation !

« Lieutenant ! Il y en a encore à l'intérieur ! » Signalait Rustik.

« Combien de temps ils vont tenir ? On ferrais mieux de partir et de sauver nôtre peau ! »

En ne voyant pas Harold dans leur rand, Viggo avait pâli en imaginant la réaction de Stoick, tendis qu'Astrid avait déjà embarqué derrière Rustik.

« On y vas !

-Astrid ! Ce serait du suicide d'y aller que nous deux !

-Rustik, je te jure que si tu démarre pas cette machine tu vas le regretter ! »

Il s'exécutait sans broncher, tendis que le convois se dirigeait également vers la ville !

« Attention droit devant ! »

Harold tournait au dernier moment pour éviter des vampires ! Malheureusement, leur route les avait conduit dans un cul-de-sac !

« Fait chier ! » Hurla Harold en mettant la béquille pour descendre après Sven.

« On est foutu...

-Soit pas si pessimiste ! Y'a toujours moyen de s'en sortir ! »

Le brun prenait son arme et commençait à faire feu sur les vampires qui tombaient comme des mouches ! Sven de son côté tentait ouvrir une porte condamné pour essayer de s'échapper, mais pas moyen de l'ouvrir !

« Dis-moi Sven ? T'aurais pas des resserves ? Parce que à ce rythme je le sens mal ! »

En effet, plus les vampires s'agglutinait au sol, plus ils en venaient de partout ! Même des toits ! À croire que c'était plus une invasion de zombie que de vampire ! Dans un fracas sans nom, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, donnant une voie de sorti pour le duo qui étaient immédiatement remonté en scelle ! Ils empruntaient les couloirs de la maison avant de foncer droit sur une fenêtre ! Mais avant de l'atteindre, un vampire les avaient percuté de plein fouet les faisant tomber au sol ! Il s'était aussitôt relevé et fonçait vers Harold qui avait la jambe coincé et sûrement déboîté vue la douleur, mais Sven s'était interposait juste au bon moment ! Un corps à corps avait donc démarré entre eux, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Sven s'en sortait bien ! Il dominait le vampire même, bien qu'il ne faisait qu'esquiver la plus parts du temps. Mais un combat équitable aurait été trop demandé visiblement, car les autres vampires avaient pénétré dans la maison ! Ça grouillait de partout ! Mais Harold avait encore un atout dans sa manche ! Une petite grenade incapacitante. Mais avant de l'utiliser, il devait se dégager, ce qui n'était pas simple tellement il souffrait ! C'est alors qu'un éclair noir et vert précédé par un sifflement très aigu venait d'empaler une partie des vampires dans le couloirs ! Mais celui contre qui Sven se battait n'avait rien malheureusement.

Une silhouette noir avait soudainement couru vers Harold pour l'aider ! Celui-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, car cette personne portait également une robe de vampire ! Voulait-il l'enlever ?! Elle releva la moto et pris place dessus tout en prenant Harold sur ses genoux.

Profitant de l'agitation, Sven bloquait un coup du vampire adverse, avant de presser un grand coup à l'aide de sa paume sur sa cage thoracique ! Il enchaînait ensuite une série de coup de pied, faisant manger le sol au vampire et lui laissant donc le temps de monter sur la moto déjà en marche ! Le trio passait donc comme prévu par la fenêtre, tendis qu'une vague de vampires étaient à leur trousse !

Harold se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être tenu comme cela, tel un gamin. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était leur sauveur !

« On peux savoir qui t'es ?

-Pas d'importance, humain. Sachez juste que je suis de vôtre côté ! » répondit une voix féminine.

« Bah si t'es vraiment des nôtre, tu ferrais mieux de ralentir si tu veux pas qu'on se prennent la porte droit devant !

-Ralentir ? Et pourquoi faire ? »

La vampire lâchait subitement le guidon avant de tendre un bras devant elle ! Un arc venait d'apparaître, ainsi qu'une flèche noir qu'elle tirait sur la porte qui volait ensuite en éclats ! Avec le souffle de l'explosion, la capuche de cette dernière c'était enlevé, dévoilant aux deux jeunes hommes une belle brune.

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous, et je vous aiderez à arrêter la folie de Mina !

-Heu... Moi je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient, mais c'est plus nos chef que tu vas devoir convaincre... Heu...

-Carmine. Mon nom est Carmine.

-Enchanté, Carmine ! Moi c'est Harold, et lui c'est Sven. »

Le trio arrivaient donc droit vers le convois qui avait cessé sa route pour faire demi tour en les voyant revenir sain et sauf ! Carmine avait rabattue sa capuche pour pas que les humains ne panique de trop. Mais ce qui les intéressaient avant tout, c'était l'état de santé d'Harold et de Sven.

 _XoOox_

Au japon, Kasain, escorté par Sunoha et les autres, pénétré dans ce qui ressemblait être une boite de nuit. À l'intérieur, le son était abrutissant tellement c'était fort ! Ils avançaient au milieu de la foule de vampire qui faisait la fête, jusqu'à atteindre un carré V.I.P. Là se trouvait un vampire à l'allure gracieuse, aux cheveux blanc coiffé en queue de cheval et habillé d'un costume blanc. Il répondait au nom de Thimber. Il était un chef de famille, presque aussi vieux que Kasain, mais contrairement à lui, il se moquait bien des règles imposé par Mina. Sa table était pleine de verre remplie de sang, et a ses côtés se trouvait quatre jeunes femmes faiblement vêtu.

Le vampire fit signe à ses gorilles de laisser passer Kasain et uniquement lui, d'un simple signe de tête.

« Toujours aussi dépravé à ce que je vois, Thimber.

-Kasain... Si c'est pour m'insulter et m'importuner que tu es venu, je te prierais de retourner au prêt de ta Reine adoré pour jouer ton rôle de chien de garde !

-Je viens te parler d'un sujet plus important que des vielles querelles. On m'a dis que tu savais où se trouvaient ceux qui vous avez enfermé en enfer. Est-ce vrais ?

-Je sais beaucoup de chose, mon grand. » Il se levait tout en le toisant de haut. « Des anges nous on piégés là-bas. Cinq au total. »

Kasain adressait un regard aux filles derrières lui et à ses garde du corps.

« Nous pouvons parler la conscience tranquille, ils ne diront rien, si c'est cela qui te préoccupe.

-Des anges dis-tu ?» Répétait-il d'un air surpris après une courte pause.

«Les humains et leurs fichus religions. Cela me semble être l'explication la plus logique.

-« Te semble être » ? Je pensais que tu savais tout.

-Même dieu n'est pas infaillible enfin ! Toi même tu devrais le savoir, étant un ancien templier...

-Ma vie d'avant ne regarde que moi, Thimber. Sur ce. »

Kasain allait pour repartir, mais le vampire aux cheveux blanc trouvait quelque chose suspect. Il fit signe à ses gardes du corps de l'arrêter.

« Dis-moi, Kasain. Quelque chose me tracasse... Qui t'as dis que je savais toute ces choses ?

-...

-Mise à part moi, et quelque larbin dénué de parole, je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autres... Et il y a également un mystère qui reste non résolut. »

Il passait son bras autour des épaules de Kasain avec délicatesse, avant de saisir son menton pour que leur regard puisse se croiser.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec nous ? Mina insiste pour qu'on te laisse tranquille avec cette histoire pour pas te "traumatiser" mais tu es un grand garçon, non ?

-Peut-être est-ce garce à mes anciennes actions que j'ai exécuté au nom de dieu ?

-Non... Dieu n'aurait pas pitié d'un seul fils du diable... Surtout quelqu'un comme toi avec un palmarès aussi sanglant. Il doit y avoir une autre raison.

-Tu ne cesse pas de changer de sujet, alors à moins que tu te décide de dire concrètement ce que tu voulais » Il giflait sa main pour le faire lâcher prise, avant de lui faire face. « Laisse-moi partir.

-Et si je refuse, monsieur Kasain Oinu ?

-Je t'éclaterais, toi et toute ta bande de lopette.

-Mais d'après les dernière nouvelles, Mina ne t'a toujours pas redonné d'arme...?

-Et tu pense sérieusement que j'aurais besoin d'arme pour vous battre tous ? Comme tu l'a dis, j'ai un palmarès assez sanglant, aussi bien avant qu'après être devenu vampire.»

Thimber le défiait du regard, avant de faire signe de le laisser passer.

« Sage décision. »

Alors qu'il reprenait sa route, Thimber ne pouvait résister à lui envoyer des piques pour l'énerver...

Dans la salle, Sunoha attendait adossé au bar, les bras croisé, quand Kasain re fit surface avec son air de tueur. Il déambulait parmi la foule de vampires qui s'amusaient, se pelotaient... Voir même copulaient sans la moindre gêne...

Kasain s'arrêtait subitement. Son regard s'était écarquillé, tendis que son teint semblait encore plus livide que d'habitude

 _« C'est quoi... Cette sensation... »_

Une goutte de sueur lui perlait du front jusqu'à glissé dans le creux de son cou, alors que ses rouges balayait l'endroit. C'est là qu'il la vit... Assise sur une table et un fin sourire au visage. Leina. Mais avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir elle disparaissait.

 _« TOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici sale garce ?! »_

Mais avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir elle disparaissait. Le regard de Kasain était froid, haineux. Puis, un immense sourire s'était étendu sur son visage.

 **Deadman Wonderland Opening.**

Kasain fit donc demi tour tout en fansant part d'une requête au D-J.

« METS ÇA PLUS FORT ! »

Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir !

Un immense éclair rouge illumina toute la salle après le départ de Kasain ! Ses amis comprenaient immédiatement ce qui se passait et fonçèrent, Sunoha ainsi que Nagali vers le carré V.I.P, alors que Berineda faisait les yeux doux à un vampire à moitié nu.

Tout le monde dans le coin privé était a terre, sauf Kasain qui se tenait là, au centre de la pièce.

« Un grand merci pour les infos que tu m'as donné, Thimber. Mais un petit conseil.»

Kasain se baissait et attrapait le menton du vampire et dans un simple murmure presque inaudible il le mettait en garde.

« Ne me menace plus comme ça. Et ne manque plus de respect à nôtre Reine en ma présence. Compris ?»

Sans rien ajouter, le trio quittait le carré V.I.P, en attrapant Berineda au passage pour partir qui n'avait pas cessé de baver.

 **Fin de la musique.**

À Leur retour au château de Mina, cette dernière les attendait avec un grand sourire.

« La pêche à été bonne ?»

Kasain lui tendait une carte comme simple réponse, ce qui amplifiait la joie de la Reine.

« Nous agirons bientôt. Pendant cette petite pause, vous avez cartiers libres mes petits chéris ! Oh et au fait, Kasain... Je suis à ton entière disposition si tu souhaite récupérer une arme.»

Le vampire emboîté le pas à la Reine, laissant derrière lui les membres de sa famille. Nagali et Berineda n'avait rien inintéressant à faire tandis que Sunaho se préparait pour rendre visite à un ami qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Il avait accepté la compagnie de Nagali, alors que la blonde s'en allait faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Fouiner... Et draguer...


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayôôôôôô !

Du retard. Qui arrive encore à être surpris ? XDDD Je ris, je ris, mais je vous assure que ça me saoul de pas avoir de rythme régulier xDDD Mais bon, j'ai pas trop le choix on vas dire avec mon boulot ^^ Et en plus j'ai la crève, plus un pouce en moins pendant un bout de temps (longue histoire pas passionnante xD #Piano xDDD) Enfin bref, trêve d'excuses x)

Réponse aux reviews :

Little Sayuri : Je t'ai déjà presque déjà tout dis en Pm, du coup je sais pas quoi dire de plus, mise à part que je voulais pas faire trainer l'arriver de Leina sur 3 chapitre xD Bon certes elle à peine qu'elle arrive, elle repart aussitôt xDDD Et tu vois que mon petit Sven n'est pas autant inutile que tu le pensais, méchante :P Est-ce que Carmine est sérieuse ? Est-ce un piège organisé par Mina ? Tant de mystère à résoudre... Alala x) Bonne lecture Lili-chan :D

LumenVulpis : Hé non. Pas Hiccup suceur de sang, désolé x) Mais qui sait, peut-être que Darky a prévu un truc encore mieux ? Bonne lecture à toi ^^

Je me souviens plus si je l'avais fait, alors merci aux nouveaux Fav et aux Follow :D

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Entre Ombre et Lumière.

Chapitre 4

Piège de sable.

Carmine ne s'attendait pas à un traitement pareil après avoir sauver des humains. Elle s'était imaginée un tout autre scénario, mais au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait enfermée entre quatre murs et habillé d'un simple haut long en papier qui descendait juste un peu sous les fesses. Un homme venait jeter un œil dans sa cellule de temps en temps, il s'agissait de Ryker. Manquant de temps, elle avait été enfermé dans une chambre vide de l'hôpital

La vampire attendait patiemment, adossé au mur en se basculant sur ses pieds tout en fixant un point invisible sur le plafond.

Ryker venait une nouvelle fois vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas bouger. C'est là qu'elle se décidait à établir un contact avec ce drôle de personnage qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que grogner.

« Dite ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au jeune homme ? Comment vas sa jambe ?

-... Malheureusement pour vous, votre tactique pour le tuer à manqué de peu. Cependant, le pauvre vas devoir se la faire amputer. Pauvre Harold...

-Il vas perdre sa jambe !?

-Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire...

-Laissez-moi sortir ! Je peux le soigner ! »Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ryker se mettait aussitôt à rire aux éclats !

« Moi ? Laissez sortir un vampire ? Aaaaaahahahaha ! La bonne blague ! Et qui me dis que vous n'allez pas causer un massacre ?

« Je vous l'ai dis ! J'ai quitté le cercle des vampires pour vous aider ! Je vois pas à quoi ça me servirait de mentir !

« On me la fait pas à moi ! T'as beau être mignonne, compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! »

Il refermait la petite trappe de la meurtrière, alors que Carmine se précipitais sur la porte pour l'enfoncer ! Une fois dans le couloir, et sous les yeux ébahi de Ryker qui ne s'attendait pas qu'elle allait oser s'évader !

« ALERTE ! LE VAMPIRE 'S'ÉCHAPPE !

-Hé merde... »

Elle se ruait dans les couloirs en évitant les balles des humains qui fusaient dans tout les sens, tout en suivant l'odeur d'Harold à la trace. En tournant dans un autres couloirs, la vampire bouscula Sven, mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'arrêter alors elle s'excusait en courant sous le regard circonspect et gêné du jeune homme !

Elle arrivait enfin à la chambre d'Harold où ce dernier dormait grâce aux médicaments mais qui semblait souffrir. Visiblement il possédait encore ses deux jambes. Carmine soupirait de soulagement et prenait place au chevet du jeune homme, lui prit la main qu'elle serra dans les siennes tout en fermant les yeux.

Une fine lueur verte les englobait et le visage d'Harold s'apaisait petit à petit, tendis que les humains tapaient à la porte vue que Carmine l'avait bloqué avec une bonne partie du mobilier et à l'aide de quelque flèches. Elle détacha l'une de ses mains de celle d'Harold pour la poser sur son front.

Harold se réveillait lentement, tiré du sommeil par une agréable chaleur. Sa vision, trouble, ne lui permettait pas de bien distinguer la vampire, et vue que cette dernière avait les cheveux détaché, sa silhouette était assez semblable à celle de Valka, sa mère.

« Ma... maman... ? » Appela-t-il faiblement.

« Heu... Non désolé... »

La vue d'Harold venait de s'ajuster pour apercevoir la vampire lui sourire.

« J'ai appris que ta blessure était assez grave... Alors j'ai décidé de t'aider ! Parce que ça ne vas pas être évident de vivre avec qu'une seule jambe. »

Au même moment, ceux à l'extérieur avait défoncé la porte avec des haches et rentraient aussitôt dans la chambre, arme à la main.

« Wow ! Hé tirez pas !" Fit Harold en se protégeant derrière ses bras.

Carmine, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un cil, elle souriait même !

« Emmenez-la. » Ordonna Stoik d'un air sévère tendis qu'il s'approchait de son fils.

« Allez l'exhibitionniste, la sortie c'est par ici. »

Carmine défia Ryker du regard, toujours armé de son maudis sourire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se tourna vers Harold pour lui adresser quelque mots.

« À bientôt j'espère ! »

Elle se leva et emboîta le pas au chauve et quelques hommes.

Une fois la vampire sorti, Stoick demandait à son fils comment il se sentait.

« Bien... Très bien... La douleur à disparue... Et j'ai connu mieux comme réveil »

« Elle t'a réellement soigné ?

-Il semblerait... Ça aurait été utile dans le passé...

-Cesse donc de ressasser le passer fils... Ce qui est fait est fait...

-Ça m'aurait évité de perdre des côtes et une partie d'un poumons...

En effet, lors de l'attaque de la ville où vivait Harold et sa famille, lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le bateau et quand l'ogive inconnue l'avait transpercé, celle-ci causa beaucoup de dégâts. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, les médecins avaient fait un super travail pour le remettre sur pied !

Stoik sortait ensuite de la chambre de son fils après diverses discutions. Il s'était laissé tomber en arrière avant de fixer le plafond. Il repensait aux événements passé dans cette ville infesté de vampires... Notamment à son sauveur.

Carmine avait été ramené de force en cellule et balançait telle une malpropre, ce qui la révoltait ! Elle se préparait à se relever, mais Ryker lui collait le canon de son arme sur le front.

« Reste tranquille. Ou je n'aurais aucune retenu à te descendre.

-Tu crois réussir à m'impressionner avec tes menaces ? Tss. Te fous pas d'moi, Pablo del pizza. Des grand garçon dans ton genre qui se donnait un style de méchant j'en ai croisé des milliers... Et ils sont tous mort. »

Ryker la toussait de haut avec un regard qui reflétait sa décision quant à appuyer sur la gâchette. Et le pire c'est que les grand yeux de Carmine semblait le provoquer pour qu'il le fasse ! Ça lui brûlait de lèvres de demander ce qu'il attendait ! Mais au même moment, Stoik avait fait irruption et menaçait du regard, Ryker. Celui-ci rangea son arme sans discuter...

« Merci d'avoir guéri mon fils, vampire.

-J'ai un nom. Carmine.

-Merci, Carmine. Et désolé du traitement que l'on te fait subir. »

Elle inclinait la tête en signe qu'elle acceptait les excuses du roux avant de reprendre sa place, adossé au mur.

xoOox

Le rituel de Kasain allait commencer. Agenouillé au centre d'un pentagramme, tors nue et les yeux clos, il laissait faire Mina. Cette dernière se sentait quelque peu nostalgique.

« Te souviens-tu du jour ou tu as prêté serment ?

-Comment l'oublierais-je ? J'étais chassé tel un chien galeux par les larbins chargé de me tué, moi et tout mes frères...

* * *

Flashback.

 _Kasain courrait tel un dératé dans une forêt plongé en pleine nuit, poursuivit par une quarantaine d'hommes et de femmes avec des armes et des torches. Ces derniers avaient reçu l'ordre de supprimer tout les templiers peu importe leurs âges. Il se cachait derrière un chêne, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout vas ! En les entendant passer pas loin il soupirait de soulagement._

 _« Ô Seigneur... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? » Se disait-il à lui-même._

 _Soudain, une voix douce lui chuchota à l'oreille !_

 _« Veux-tu un coup de main, serviteur de Dieu ?_

 _Il tournait vivement la tête dans tout les sens en cherchant la propriétaire de la voix._

 _« Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, et tout tes souhaits se réaliseront ! »_

 _Il ne voyait personne, pourtant cette voix semblait faire échos tout autour de lui ! Il se remettait donc à courir, dans la panique il laissait tomber son arme._

 _« Tu cours, mais tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Tu peux essayer de te cacher, mais je te retrouverais ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes déjà lié ! »_

 _Kasain tombait d'un coup, roulant malgré lui jusqu'à rentrer dans un arbre. Le bruit attira les personnes à sa recherches, tendis qu'il reprenait sa course, mais dommage pour lui car il tombait face à un étang ! Pas le choix, il devait avancer !_

 _« IL EST LÀ ! »_

 _À peine avait-il mis un pied dans l'eau que des fléches lui tombaient tout autour ! Mais malgré les flèches qui lui arrachaient la peau mais sans se planter il persistait à avancer ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ici !_

 _« Kasain. Fuir ne te servira à rien. Tu es cerné. Regarde. » Lui chuchotait la voix de femme._

 _En effet, l'étang était entouré de personnes, il s'en était rendu compte garce à l'éclat de la lune qui éclairait tout l'endroit ! Peu importe où il allait, il se ferrait tué ! Il avait de l'eau jusqu'au cou et aucune échappatoire ! Pouvait-il faire confiance à cette entité invisible ? Il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir car une flèches venait de lui transpercé la trachée ! Se noyant dans son propre sang il se laissait tomber, tendis que tout le monde hurlait de joie !_

 _« Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir... ? » Pensait-il. « Une flèche logé dans la gorge et noyé ici ?_

 _-La question est plutôt, es-tu sûr de vouloir mourir ici ?_

 _-Encore toi ? Suis-je devenu fou ?!_

 _-Nooon, je te rassure, tu as encore toute ta tête. »_

 _Alors que son corps dérivait et coulait petit à petit, des bras fins l'enlaçait de sous l'eau pour l'entraîner dans les profondeurs sous les yeux perdu des hommes et des femmes autour de l'étang._

 _« Ouvre les yeux Kasain, et répons simplement à ma question : »_

 _Celui-ci s'exécuta sans bronché, alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus lourd. Une fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux rouge se tenait face à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres_

 _« Veux-tu passer un pacte avec moi ? Tu pourra faire tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé de faire ! Accepte, et tu t'élèveras au rand supérieur à ce celui de ton Dieu ! »_

 _Kasain acquiesça simplement du regard tout en tournant de l'œil._

 _« On... On fait quoi ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! S'il se fait dévorer par la poiscaille c'est pas nôtre problème !_

 _-Et pour les bras qui l'ont attrapé... ? »_

 _Le groupe d'homme marquèrent une pause. Tendis que tout les autres fixaient l'étang_

 _« Le principale, c'est qu'il soit mort ! Et on a son épée pour le prouver !_

 _-Et vous pensez qu'une stupide arme suffira pour vous couvrir d'or ? » Demanda Mina qui sortait tout naturellement de l'eau, habillé (si on pouvais appeler ça des habilles) avec des bout de tissues troué dans tout les sens qui laissaient entrevoir ses formes féminines._

 _« Mais que diable fait cette gamine dans l'eau à cet heure ?!_

 _-Tu as de la chance petite ! Tu aurais pu te prendre une flèches !_

 _-Mon cousin s'en ai pris une dans le genou y'a pas longtemps. Le pauvre. »_

 _Voyant que les hommes ne lui prêtait pas plus attentions, elle s'essorait les cheveux tout en avançant vers celui qui détenait l'épée de Kasain et lui arracha des main sans difficulté. Elle l'examina sous toute les couture avant de s'exclamer :_

 _« Tss ! Une épée ça ? Il la brisera rien qu'en la dégainant tellement elle est fragile ! »_

 _Puis elle la lança à l'eau !_

 _« Mais... Mais... Elle vient de lancer nôtre butin à l'eau !_

 _-Cette garce !_

 _-Hé surveillez vôtre langage je vous pris !_

 _-On a pas à recevoir d'ordre d'une sale petite peste dans ton genre ! »_

 _Il y eut soudain un son semblable à celui d'un poison qui saute hors de l'eau. Mina étirait un sourire discret._

 _« Auriez-vous l'intention... de me faire du mal... ?_

 _-Je suis sûr qu'il y aura un moyen de négocier sa virginité avec ton père !_

 _-Tu parle ! Une allumeuse pareil s'est déjà faite défloré_

 _-Oh... Alors c'est une putain ?_

 _-Vous avez fini de m'insulter ? Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis ! »_

 _Il était vrai qu'aucun des hommes et des femmes ne l'avait vue avant ce soir..._

 _« Et puis ça m'étonnerais que vous puissiez obtenir n'importe quoi de la part de mon père ! Il n'en a rien à foutre des gens comme vous !_

 _-Répète-moi ça sale pu... »_

 _Le bras de l'homme était prêt à s'abattre sur Mina, mais cette dernière l'arrêtait avant l'impact en le mordant. Les gens autour de lui étaient tous choqué !_

 _« T'as vraiment un goût dégueulasse. On dirais un corps en putréfaction. » dit-elle après avoir lâché prise_

 _La frêle femme avait son jolie minois couvert de sang, tendis que son regard croisait celui de sa victime qui faisait deux tête de plus qu'elle._

 _« Je m'ennuie avec vous. » Dit-elle avec un air déprimé, avant de reprendre lentement. « Au-se-cours. »_

* * *

Retour dans le présent.

« Haaaaaaahahaha ! Le souvenir de leur tronche quand tu es sortis de l'eau me ferra toujours autant rire !Les pauvres petits humains... »

Elle frôlait du bout des doigts le cou de Kasain qui frissonnait sous ces caresses, tendis que le nouveau pentacle qui se trouvait sous l'oreille droite brillait de moins en moins fort, jusqu'à devenir noir.

« Tu as tellement changé comparé au premier où je t'ai vue, mon petit Kasain. Mais une chose reste inchangé : Ta fidélité.

-Je le serrais jusqu'à la fin, ma Reine. Je vous dois beaucoup, à vous et à ma famille.

-Brave petit. »

Elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux avant de s'éloigner vers le fond de la pièce.

« Tu voue à ta famille une confiance et un attachement tout particulier, mais... Serras-tu prêt à tuer cette traîtresse de Carmine le moment venu ? »

Alors qu'il terminait de se rhabiller, il se tournait ensuite vers Mina qui était assise sur le bord d'une table. Ses yeux rouges vif se plongeaient dans ceux du vampire qui, lentement, s'approchait d'elle tout en serrant les poings.

« Ce qu'à fait Carmine est impardonnable. En tant que premier géniteur, je me dois de purifier ses erreurs, même si cela la mènera à la mort.

-Tu m'en vois ravis, Kasain. » Elle descendait de la table pour venir se loger contre lui, l'oreille coller contre sa poitrine, avant de reprendre. « Je compte sur toi. Après tout, tu es le seul de mes généraux en qui je peux avoir confiance. Ton aide et ton soutien me seront précieux lors de mon prochain plan. Mais avant cela... »

Elle l'attirait à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Nous devons tué ces maudits anges. Et Carmine vas nous y aider, sans qu'elle se doute de rien ! »

xoOox

Astrid et les autres rendaient visite à Harold, en compagnie de Sven. Ils étaient rassuré de voir qu'il était toujours entier, et ils avaient été surpris en entendant cet histoire de vampire soigneur ! Risquer de se faire descendre juste pour soigner la jambe d'un humain... Soit cette vampire était inconsciente, soit elle cherchait vraiment à prouver qu'elle souhaitait aider. Comme dans la ville. En reparlant de ça, Harold repensait à ce qu'il avait vue !

« Au fait Sven ! C'est un sacrée coup de pied que tu lui a foutu à ce vampire !

-Hein ?! Heu... T-t-tu m'as vue...?

-Hé ouais et pas qu'un peu ! Tu l'as séché sûr place ! J'aurais pas aimer me prendre un coup pareil ! Tu cache bien ton jeu enfaîte.

-En même temps si il a été transféré chez nous pour nous aidé c'est qu'il est forcément doué pour quelque chose !

-Heu... Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre ça Ingrid... Mais merci quand même. »

Le groupe se mit à rire à coeur joie.

Après un peu de repos, Harold pouvait enfin sortir de sa chambre d'hôpital. Ils reprenaient tous un rythme de vie calme. Harold allait rendre une visite à Carmine pour la remercier, mais également pour savoir la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

Leur conversation avait été fort agréable. Il avait déjà parlé avec Leina en toute tranquillité, alors parler avec Carmine n'était pas une épreuve insurmontable !

Avant de partir, Harold lui promettait de faire son possible pour qu'elle puisse au moins récupérer des vêtement convenable et moins gênant pour elle. Cette dernière avait rigolait avec un ton légèrement rose aux joues.

La mission pour trouver l'arme gardé par les vampires s'étant soldé par un échec, Viggo craignait le pire. Une nouvelle vampire dans les parages du nom de Leina, et le pire c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur elle... Les supérieur de Viggo ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de cet échec, à son grand étonnement !

Il restait à traiter un dernier souci: Carmine.

Cette dernière se disait du côté de l'humanité, contre sa souveraine et tout ceux de son espèce ! Après mûre réflexion, les généraux de B.E.V décidèrent de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, malgré les protestation d'un grand nombre d'humain ! Elle serait tout de même escorté par trois hommes armé, juste au cas où.

* * *

Un moi s'écoulait après tout ça, et carmine faisait de son mieux pour aider, comme identifié le grand nombre de cliché de vampires qu'ils disposaient. Grâce à elle, les principaux généraux et chef de famille furent identifié. Il y en avait quinze en tout, mais seulement huit s'étaient fait prendre en photo, dont Kasain qui, d'après les dirent de Carmine, héritait de la palme d'or ! Niveau de dangerosité maximal ! Cruauté sans limite ! Le seul souci était que le vampire n'avait plus d'arme depuis qu'il avait été libéré du pentagone. Même qu'il était très fort, sans ses talents de tireuses d'élite il sera bien embêter !

Sur le dossier de Kasain fut donc marqué en rouge "cible à abattre au moindre contact !"

Carmine n'avait eu aucun scrupule à dénoncer ses anciens amis, visiblement que ses intentions ne semblait aucunement mauvaises par rapport aux humains. La vampire savait où résidait certain des chefs sans grande protection. Ils y allèrent donc avec un groupe de cent personnes, dont Harold et ses amis qui en faisait partie, ainsi qu'Eret et Dagur, sans oublier Carmine.

La cible était Admid. Un ancien émir arabe du temps jadis reconvertis par Mina. Il était l'un des plus jeunes chef de famille (comparé à Kasain qui était âgé depuis presque la création du monde d'après les dire de certain vampire.)

Âgé seulement de 700 ans, Admid commandait une partie de l'Afrique du sud, mais malgré la grandeur de la région, Carmine assurait qu'il n'était pas difficile de le trouver.

En route dans le désert, l'équipe du B.E.V organiser les dernier préparatif, tendis que Carmine restait à l'écart, regardant par la fenêtre le décor sableux à l'extérieur.

« Heureuse de sortir ?

-T'as pas idée Harold. j'en avais marre d'être dans cette cage à oiseaux, espionné dans tout les coins par des caméra. »

Fort heureusement pour elle, Carmine n'était pas obligé de porter la tenu du B.E.V. Elle avait revêtu son habit cramoisie avec soulagement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas jeté.

« J'ai hâte de coller mes deux bébés dans la tronche de ce suceur de sang et de le faire partir en fumé ! » Se réjouissait Dagur.

Le roux s'amusait à pointer ses fusil à canon scié dans tout les sens, rendant un peu mal à l'aise ceux tout autour de lui.

« Heu... mon frère, tu serais bien gentil d'éviter de nous pointer avec tes joujou.

-T'inquiète frangine ! Ils sont même pas chargé regarde ! »

Il s'enfonçait les canons dans la bouche avant de presser lentement la détente, avant que Viggo ne fasse son apparition de par la cabine de pilotage.

« Nous sommes presque arrivé. Carmine, ton innocence se joue sur la réussite de cette mission. »

La vampire acquiesçait d'un air peu intéressé, le regard toujours attiré dehors. Viggo n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça et disparaît dans le coquepite. Les humain s'affairait à la préparation des armes, tendis qu'Harold restait aux côtes de Carmine.

« Tu dois être triste de pas pouvoir rouler avec ta moto » Fit cette dernière.

« On se traîne dans ces gros machins. Ça me deprimerais presque. » Répondit il d'un faux air triste.

Carmine riait discrètement de la tête déçu d'Harold, alors que Dagur s'approchait d'eux, les mains dans le dos.

« Hé la vampire ? Quelle mains ? »

Sont ton acide et moqueur ne lui inspirait déjà pas confiance, mais elle se risquait quand même de se prendre au jeu. Elle désignait la droite d'un signe de tête et Dagur sortait, sans grande surprise, l'une de ses armes qu'il braquait entre les yeux de la vampire. cette dernière avait tout simplement haussé un sourcils suivi d'un rictus amusé.

« Les autres sont peut-être des abrutis-bobo-ami-des-vampire, mais moi, je te préviens... À la moindre entourloupe, je te fume !

-Fou lui la paix Dagur.

-Ho c'est bon, Harold. elle sait bien que je rigole ! Et puis il est même pas chargé ! »

Il pointait le plafond du véhicule et appuyait sur la gâchette. sauf qu'un coup de feu sortait du fusil, faisant siffler les oreilles à tout ceux dans le véhicule.

Ils étaient presque arriver sur place, la ville se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Dans le coquepite, Viggo annonçait à ses hommes de se préparer !

« Chef ! Il y'a un vampire droit devant ! »

En entendant cela, Carmine les avait rejoins pour l'identifier de loin grâce à sa vue perçante. Et de tout les vampire existant, il fallu qu'ils tombent sur Sunoha !

« Chauffeur ! Surtout ne ralentissait pas ! Écrasez-le même ! Enterez cette tête de mule sous le sable si ça vous fait plaisir !

-Bien reçu ! » Répondit le conducteur en mettant les gaz, suivis des autres véhicules.

Viggo questionna du regard Carmine.

« Il s'agit de Sunoha Fumetsu ! Un ancien samurai assoiffé de sang ! Il n'a presque jamais perdu de duel ! Il attaque uniquement au corps à corps, alors garder nos distances me semble être une excellente stratégie !

-Très bien. » Viggo prenait son casque pour communiquer avec les autres unités. « À toute les unités, ne restez pas derrière nous ! Nous allons faire bouffer du chrome à ce connard de vampire en lui lançant le véhicule dans la poire ! Vous autres, préparez vous à sauter pour engager le combat !

-Bien reçu ! » Firent Harold et compagnie.

« Un vampire dangereux ! Un vampire dangereux ! J'ai troooooooooop hâte !

-Calme-toi Dagur.

-Rustik, mon frère à toujours été comme ça je te signal.

-Ingrid n'a pas faux. » Soulignait Astrid en rigolant de bon cœur.

Le véhicule de Viggo se lançait donc à toute vitesse sur Sunoha qui avançait sans crainte. Le moteur vomissant était de plus en plus audible, tendis que le vampire avait cessé de marcher. Il attendait, là, aux portes de la villes, un visage neutre.

Les humains et leur allier vampire était prêt à en découdre ! Quelque mètres avant l'impact il sautait tous du véhicule, tendis que Sunoha tendait son bras vers lui en étirant un grand sourire de sadique ! Mais au lieu que le blindé emporte avec lui le vampire, celui-ci se retrouvé stoppé violemment, comme s'il venait de rentrer dans une montagne ! Les autres véhicules purent passer sans problème, vue que le vampire avait le bras coincé dans la calandre de celui qu'il venait d'arrêter ! Sans plus attendre, Carmine décochait une flèche dans l'espoir que celle-ci fasse exploser le véhicule, mais Sunoha s'était déjà dégagé et fonçait vers eux, son arme à la main !

Humains comme vampire ouvrir le feu, mais malheureusement pour eux, leur adversaire était fort. Très fort. Il se trouvait déjà à porté d'un premier humain, mais Carmine venait de bloquer le coup avec son arc, tout en expulsant l'humain en arrière !

« Hors de mon chemin, Carmine. Kasain et celui lui ale droit de te tué !

-Alors tu m'en voudra pas si je te tue ? »

Elle lui envoyé un coup de pied tout en faisait une roue arrière, et une fois de retour sur ses appuis elle lui tirait une autre flèche. Sunoha pencha simplement la tête pour l'éviter avant de se relancer vers elle ! Le raisonner ne servirait à rien, seul Nagali compter encore pour Carmine ! Les humains en profitèrent pour avancer, laissant seule Carmine gérer son combat ! Ils lui faisaient enfin confiance ? Cette idée l'empli de joie ! Les deux vampire croisèrent de nouveau l'acier et le bois.

* * *

Les humains avaient enfin atteint le palais du vampire. Carmine les avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas très protégé, mais il n'y avait pas un chat ! Ils avançaient sur leur gardes, juste au cas où. Ils fouillaient chaque recoins, chaque pièce, jusqu'à changer d'étage et de tomber sur une grande pièce sombre simplement éclairé au centre, avec une personne assise sur une chaise qui leur tournait le dos.

« Admid ? »

Le susnommé eu un léger frisson et tenta de se retourner vers eux, mais il était attaché... Pourquoi un vampire serait attaché dans sa propre demeure ?!

Une partie des humains s'approchèrent, tendis que les autres montaient la gardes. Viggo observa attentivement ce vampire servis sur un plateau, mais quelque l'intriguait...

« Dis moi vampire ? Si tu es bien celui que tu prétend, pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour te protéger ? Pas un sbire, pas le moindre suceur de sang, excepté ce Sunoha. »

À l'entente de ce nom, le vampire devenait encore plus pâle qu'à la normal ! Viggo consulta tout de même IALSA histoire d'être sûr qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé. Tout correspondait, excepté un détail fourni par Carmine.

« Tu es censé être un véritablement baratineur, un charmeur et un marchand de tapis. Alors pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il se sait condamné ? » Intervenait Sven. « Peut-être que ses « fidèles » l'ont attaché et enfermé ici en sachant que l'on venais les tuer, et ils ont préféré abandonner leur chef ?

-Hum... Peu importe la raison. Tuez-le vite fait qu'on rentre. »

Dagur, sans se faire prier, mettait en joue le vampire, alors qu'Harold regardait tout autour d'eux. Il allumait sa lampe pour éclairer les zone d'ombre pour découvrir des vêtements déchiqueter.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Y'a un truc de louche... »_

« FAIT TES PRIÈRES VAMPIRE ! »

Le plafond s'écroulait d'un coup, des vampires arrivaient en renfort ! D'on la vampire au masque d'Anubis et un autre énorme avec un masque de bourreau, torse nue et un pantalon rouge avec des salopettes ! Le sol avait d'ailleurs tremblé quand celui-ci atteignait le sol. Ils étaient cerné !

« TU EN AS MIS UN TEMPS BJORN !

-Désolé, Admid... » Répondit le gros vampire.

Dagur braquait toujours son arme sur la tête du vampire tendis que les autres humains s'étaient regroupé, chacun visant un individu différent.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR VENIR ME LIBÉRER ?!

-FEU À VOLONTÉ ! » Hurla Viggo.

Les vampires, certes moins nombreux que les humains, sautaient dans tout les sens avant de foncer vers eux et de saisir un humain en guise de bouclier ! Ils étaient organisés, rapide et acharnés !

Plus personnes n'osaient tiré après cela, voyant leurs amis tenu en otage par les vampires, d'on Harold par celle au masque d'Anubis.

« Harold ! » Paniquait Astrid. « Espèce de sale...

-Lâcher vos armes, et je vous promets qu'aucun mal ne vous serra faits ! » Ordonna Bjorn en croisant les bras.

Sven lâchait son fusil, avant de fondre vers un vampire avec son couteau ! Il le lança en l'air, détournant donc l'attention de sa cible, ce qui lui permis de libérer Ingrid, avant d'abattre le vampire d'une balle dans la tête avec un pistolet. Malgré son action remarquable et surprenante, le gros Bjorn l'attrapait par le cou ainsi qu'Ingrid.

« Misérable insecte ! Je me demande bien pourquoi Mina insiste pour qu'on vous garde en vie ! »

Il resserrait son emprise sur eux, Ingrid commençait à suffoquer, tendis que Sven se débâtait en frappant le bras de son agresseur ! Mais rien n'y faisait...

« Remarquez... J'ai le droit à un minimum de perte...

-Compte pas... Sur moi... Pour me laisser faire ! »

Sven mordit de toute ses forces la mains de Bjorn, ce qui le fit hurler tellement c'était douloureux ! Puis, avec l'agilité d'un serpent, il lui glissa de la main pour le frapper ensuite la l'estomac de toute ses forces ! Sous le coup de la douleur Bjorn lâcha Ingrid qui atterrissait directe dans les bras de son ami.

« Quelle horreur ! Les vampires ont vraiment un goût de cadavre en putréfaction ! » Se plaignait Sven après avoir déposé Ingrid.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comme tu sais le goût d'un cadavre, Sven. » Plaisantait Ingrid

Au même moment, Carmine déboula des ténèbres, son arc à la main et le visage partiellement couvert de sang ! Elle tirait flèches après flèches, abattant ses anciens frères et sœurs ! Elle se posa devant un qui tenait Eret en otage et qui la menaçait de lui trancher la gorge si elle faisait le moindre geste. Avec un sourire presque innocent, elle s'adressa à Eret.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. »

Elle chargea une flèche sous le regard démuni de l'homme et du vampire.

« T-t-tu n'vas tout d'même pas...

-Vous n'avez jamais cessé de me répéter que mon don du soin ne servait à rien pour les vampire. Je vous informe qu'il marche également pour les humains. Même si ça me fait de la peine de devoir tirer sur un ami pour te tuer, lui au moins vivra.

-Tu bluff ! Je ne crois pas, sale traîtresse ! J'avais à Kasain que te recruter été une erreur ! Tu empeste la bonne foie et la sympathie ! »

Le regarde de carmine, habituellement doux et reflétant presque de la fragilité, s'était soudain assombri.

« Pour qui tu te prend... Pour me juger... ? »

Le vampire déglutit difficilement, ainsi qu'Eret qui se sentait quand même assez mal-alaise entre la lame sous sa gorge et une flèche pointé droit vers lui et maintenant cette vampire avec un regard aussi sombre que le diable !

« À cause de vous, j'ai tout perdu... Mon ancienne vie... Mes souvenirs d'avant... Vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais gober cette histoire d'amnésie suite à ma transformation ?! Depuis le début, tout le monde me prenait pour une conne ! C'est pour ça que je suis partie... j'en avais assez de l'ambiance glauque qui régnait entre les différentes familles. Les humains, eux, ne se mentent pas ! Ils sont honnête ! Parfois maladroit je l'avoue... mais c'est la nature de chacun ! Et eux au moins ne passe pas leur temps libre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

Plus personnes n'osaient parler, de peur d'amplifier la colère de la brune qui était essoufflé tellement elle venait de gueuler !

Bjorn profitait de la confusion pour foncer dans le groupe d'humain pour saisir Admid, avant de sauter sur les murs et gravir jusqu'au trou dans le plafond ! Au même moment, un hélicoptère piloter par un vampire venait stationner juste au-dessus. Et alors Bjorn et Admid grimper à l'intérieur, Kasain qui se trouver à bord, sautait quant à lui de l'appareil pour rejoindre les humains en-bas !

En le voyant, certain vampires étaient devenu pâle, tout comme Carmine, alors que les humains regardait ce type tomber tellement une masse. Mais pourtant, il toucha le sol avec légèreté et grâce, juste en face de Carmine. Les deux vampires se regardaient un court instant, avant que Kasain ne tende sa main vers elle pour lui donner une pichenette sur le front. La pauvre Carmine partie à la vitesse du son en arrière tellement le coup était puissant !

« Ha ! Bien fait espèce de sale catin ! »

Kasain fit face à Eret et le vampire sans dire un mot. Il libèra Eret de l'emprise du vampire, pour ensuite le jeter vers Carmine avec la même violence, et de décapiter son confrère avec un coup de pied !

« Je vous conseil de ne plus attaquer les généraux de nôtre Reine, humains. Contrarier Mina, c'est me contrarier moi.

-Hé pas un geste mon beau ! » Gueula Dagur. « Je suis venu ici pour casser du vampire, pas pour prendre simplement l'air ! Amène-toi !

-« Pour casser du vampire » ? Laissez-moi rire.

-Laisse-le Dagur !

-Tu devrais écouter tes amis, rouquin. Vous ne savez rien de moi, mais savez-en sûr qu'à nôtre prochaine rencontre... »

Il dévisageait chaque humains d'un air mauvais.

« Je vous tuerez. »

Mais ce que Kasain n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Sven l'attaquait en traître ! Ce petit freluquet était bien plus dangereux qu'il le laissait croire ! Tout comme Kasain qui n'avait pas baissé sa garde, malheureusement pour l'humain.

« Ô, voyez-vous ça. »

Kasain inspirait profondément avec appétit.

« Ton odeur est vraiment... Subjuguante, petite.

-Je... Suis... un... mec... ! »

Kasain le lâchait d'un seul coup, sans aucune raison. Il regardait les humains le braquer de tout les sens, avant d'expirer un petit rire entre ses dent sérrés.

« Au lieu de vous occuper de moi, vous ferriez mieux de rattraper vôtre collègue et la vampire à tête de chien. Les gardes privé de Mina on des missions bien plus différentes que nous, ses pions. »

En effet, Harold et la vampire au masque d'Anubis avait disparue ! Mais depuis quand ?!

* * *

Ils étaient dehors depuis un bout de temps, la vampire avait ligoter et balancer l'humain sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate !

« Je peux savoir où vous m'emmenez ?! Vous n'étiez pas censé nous aider comme vous me l'avez promis tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai mentis. Je ne compte ni aider tes amis, ni les vampires. J'ai une chose bien plus importante à faire. Reine Mina veut te parler.

-Oh je suis flatté d'être convoquer par une Reine. C'est pour un repas, non ? Elle manquait peut-être d'un plat ?

-Ton sarcasme est toujours aussi bien aiguisé à ce que je vois.

-Et vous les vampires, vous êtes toujours aussi bête ! » S'invitait une nouvelle voix.

La vampire stoppait sa course et se tourna en direction de leur nouvelle invitée. En la voyant, Harold se sentait en partie soulagé !

« Leina !

-Tien, salut Harold ! Leina est revis de te revoir, après... Deux moins ? Leina en a perdu le compte à force...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ?

-Hé ! Leina n'est pas un truc, Vampire ! Leina a croisé un gentil petit vampire accroché à un mur et lui a posé quelque question, puis Leina a senti et entendu une voix familière ! Et d'après ce que voit Leina, Harold a besoin d'aide.

-Si tu es là pour me gêner » La vampire laissa tomber Harold parterre, tête la première dans le sable. « Alors je vais te tuer ! »

La vampire fonça à toute vitesse vers Leina qui souriait de toute ses dents. Des griffes étaient apparue aux doigts de la vampire, mais Leina venait de disparaître derrière un coup de vent qui avait soulevé un faible nuage de sable. Cette dernière avait réapparue derrière la vampire et lui frappa la nuque, violemment. Leina se dirigeait ensuite vers Harold qui était en mode autruche pour l'aider à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va Harold ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant une fois l'avoir sortie de son trou.

« J'ai du sable plein les yeux, les oreilles et la bouche ainsi que le nez, mais je pète la forme ! » Répondit-il les yeux clos, avant de se prendre l'équivalent d'un sceau d'eau sur la tête.

Une fois la vue retrouvé, Harold soupirait de soulagement. Cette mission aura vraiment été bizarre jusqu'au bout !

« Merci Leina... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ? Et surtout, d'où tu sors ton eau sans signe d'un puits, ou d'un sceau ?

-Oh ça ? C'est très simple. Leina n'est pas une vampire.

-Heu... toujours aussi énigmatique à ce que je vois. Mais merci quand même »

Elle souriait à pleine dent avant de se relever et de tendre sa main imitant un pistolet. Sous les yeux médusé d'Harold, un jet d'eau s'était formé depuis l'index de Leina avant de partir en l'air...

« Leina n'est pas un vampire. Leina est ce que vous appelez, un ange ! » Annonça-t-elle toute souriante, alors que l'eau leur retombait dessus.


	5. Chapter 5

UN BALAIS ! QU'ON ME DONNE UN BALAIS ! Tant de poussière, doux diable, que de poussièèèèèèèèèère !

Attendez, j'ai mieux qu'un stupide balais !

*inspire profondément...*

FUS RO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (comprendra qui pourra xDDD)

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Ohayô minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! :D Moi avoir du retard ? Naaaaaaaaaaaan... Un tout petit peu xD C'est les aléa de la vie, comme dirait l'autre.

Bonne année au fait ! ^_^ Meilleurs vœux, et bonne santé surtout à vous et vos familles ^^

Je vous laisse lire tranquille ^^

À bientôt ^^

Entre Ombre et Lumière.

Chapitre 5 :

Des souvenirs malheureux.

* * *

Les membres du B.E.V encerclaient Kasain, le vampire à éliminé en priorité, après Mina. Carmine se relevait avec difficulté après le « coup » qu'il venait de lui porter et elle ne comptait pas en rester-là ! Telle une flèche, elle se précipitait vers son ancien ami, devançant les humains qui furent surpris de sa vitesse et de sa rage. L'air froid du vampire ne quitta pas son visage, droit, fier, il attendait son adversaire de pied ferme ! Même que son truc était plutôt le combat à distance avec son arc et ses flèches, Carmine savait qu'elle tiendrait face à un vampire sans arme, même si le vampire en question était Kasain !

Le premier coup fut porté, mais sans grand étonnement, le vampire avait bloqué l'attaque sans grande difficulté.

« J'avais tellement confiance en toi, Carmine. Dés les premiers instant où je t'ai rencontrer, je me suis dis : En voila une battante !

-Tu me parle de chose dont je ne me souviens pas, et sache que je m'en fou totalement ! »

Carmine attaquait avec une série de coups de pied, tous esquivé par Kasain qui semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Si je comprend bien, tu ne veux pas récupérer tes souvenirs ? Savoirs qui tu étais avant tout ça ? La vie que tu menais, ta famille, tes amis... Tu tourne le dos à tout ceux qui t'ont aimé jusqu'à la fin ? Remarque, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis étonné. Tu as trahis ta famille, tu trahis nôtre Reine, et tu trahira certainement les humains dans ton propre intérêt...

-Ferme-la ! »

Carmine frappa de toute ses force et réussi à porter le premier coup à Kasain ! Ce dernier se retrouvait le cul au sol, la main sur la joue. Un faible rire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

 **(Rire semblable à ça sur youtube : (Wretched Egg : KSCHA))**

« Je me demande ce que penserais Lize... de ce que tu es devenu...

-Lize... ?

-Ce nom te parle ? Normal, puisse que c'est celui de ta sœur jumelle... Que tu as tué par pur jalousie. »

Carmine était choqué. Elle aurait eu une sœur jumelle... Et elle ne s'en souviendrait pas... ?

Kasain s'approchait d'elle à pas de loup, tendis que les humains le tenaient en joue ! Il déposait son index sur le front de la vampire, tout en laissant s'étendre un léger sourire.

« Dis donc, Kasain ! Tu es devenu un fringant loup dominant ! »

Le vampire se figeait sur place, le regard écarquillé dans le vide. Cette voix... Elle appartenait qu'à une seule personne...

« Leina en retomberait presque amoureuse... Mais Leina ne ferra pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Leina... »

L'ange aux cheveux bleu venait de faire irruption dans le salle, accompagné d'Harold. En le voyant, les humains, en particulier Astrid, furent rassurer de le voir en un seul morceau.

« Leina est triste de voir que le petit chien de Mina fait encore des siennes... »

Kasain ne répondait pas à ses provocations, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui arracher la tête !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Carmine ?! » Hurla Harold

« Tu n'as qu'à approcher pour le savoir. » L'invitait Kasain aussitôt contré par Leina.

« Il ne faut pas Harold. »

Carmine s'écroulait au sol au même moment, les humains ouvrirent le feu sur le vampire qui sautait dans tout les sens pour éviter les balles ! Plus il bondissait, plus il se rapprochait de Leina avec un air mauvais. L'ange restait calme, les mains jointes dans le dos avec un grand sourire !

« Leina ne se laissera pas avoir. »

Alors que Kasain arrivait devant elle, Leina le pointait du doigt en mimant un pistolet, avant que de l'eau entour et enferme le vampire dans une immense bulles. Celui-ci se retrouvait comme figé dans le temps.

« C'est regrettable de devoir en arriver là. Leina aurait préférée ne jamais vous revoir, démons. »

Elle déposait sa main sur la surface aquatique, se faisant se resserrer la prison du vampire. Kasain ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mise à part attendre la mort. C'est alors que sa famille débarqua en trombe ! Sunoha, Nagali, Berinedia, ainsi que Bjorn et d'autre vampire !

« Tous à couvert ! » Hurlait Leina tout en agitant les bras qui générait de l'eau en quantité !

De sa main droite, elle orientait de l'eau vers les humains pour tous les emporter dans un torrent qui terminait sa course dans son dos, tandis que de l'autre, elle repoussait les assaillants les uns après les autres ! Mais malgré tout ses efforts, certains humains se firent capturer, dont Astrid par Sunoha.

« Nous voilà dans de beaux draps… »Commenta Leina. « Leina est ravis d'enfin rencontrer ceux qui forme la famille de ce crétin de chien…

-Relache-le méprisable ange, et aucun mal ne serra fait aux humains que nous détenons. » Menace Sunoha.

« Ho, vraiment ? Des humains, c'est pas ce qui manque sur terre… »

Harold paniquait intérieurement en entendant cela… Elle allait vraiment les sacrifier ? Cet idée le révolta ! Il ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire !

« J'ai appris que votre Reine me voulait. On fait un deal ? Les humains, contre moi et Kasain.

-Harold !

-T'en fait pas Astrid… Alors Sunoha ? Tu préfère tué du bétail que sauver celui a qui tu dois la vie éternel ? »

Kasain se trouvait toujours dans sa bulle d'eau assez étroite. Son regard jonglant entre sa famille, Leina et les humains.

Sunoha adressait un regard a ses amis, avant de fixer Leina.

« J'aime ton audace, Harold. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser. Il ne tien qu'à toi de négocier avec l'ange. »

Harold faisait face à Leina qui le fixait d'un air partagé entre choc et contrariété…

« S'il te plait Leina.

-CRÉTIN ! »

L'eau se rétractait à nouveau autour de Kasain, le faisant légèrement paniquer…

« Les humains, les anges, les démons, les dragons, les éléments, vous êtes tous les même pour Leina ! Tu implore l'aide de Leina pour sauver tes amis, et maintenant que tu te trouve au pied du mur, tu change d'avis ?! Tu veux copiner avec eux ? Très bien ! »

Elle libérait brusquement Kasain qui s'étalait au sol tout en toussant.

« Vas-y, Harold. Sacrifie-toi inutilement. Mais ne compte pas sur Leina pour te sauver les miches ! Faire un deal avec des vampires, y'a pas pire chose au monde ! »

Le jeune homme ignorait les paroles de l'ange, ayant déjà prit sa décision ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Sunoha libérait au même moment Astrid, tout comme elle, les autres humains furent libérer. Une fois face à face, Astrid se faisait violence pour ne pas exploser… Quoi que, c'en était trop !

« Je peux savoir ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Astrid. »

Il lui offrait une étreinte qu'il souhaitait réconfortante, la tête de la blonde calé contre son torse, son nez blotti dans ses long cheveux soyeux.

« Tu m'avais promis…

-Je sais… Mais je compte pas rester là-bas éternellement. Je reviendrais vite.

-T'as intérêt de la tenir celle-là… Il me reste que toi…

-Ingrid et compagnie vont être vexé.

-Bon vous avez fini vous deux ? » Intervenait Kasain encore trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Harold se séparait à contre cœur d'Astrid et emboîta le pas (de loin) à Kasain vers les autres démons. Sunoha adressait un léger sourire à son supérieur avant de le consulter en privé.

« Dis-moi, Kasain. Y'a un truc qui me chagrine... »

Nagali adressait un grand sourire à Harold qui se sentait plus que mal-alaise au milieu de tout ces suceur de sang.

« Depuis quand nôtre Reine recherche des nouveaux cobaye ?

-Elle n'en recherche pas voyons » Répondit Kasain en pouffant de rire « Si elle recherchait vraiment des cobayes, elle m'en aurait parlé. »

Le vampire se tourna vers Harold qui se sentait impuissant, piégé, le tout accompagné d'une mauvaise appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Kasain ?

-Hé bien... Que le destin de ce gamin nous importe peu. »

Mais malgré ça, Kasain le saisissait violemment par le bras avant de s'en aller en compagnie des autres vampires.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis, et aucune nouvelle d'Harold, ni la moindre des généraux de Minas. Et Carmine qui se faisait prier pour sortir de son étrange coma... Peu d'humain allait rendre visite à l'inconsciente, excepté les médecins, ainsi que les amis d'Harold.

Cela lui arrivait parfois de se mettre à rigoler et à parler dans son sommeil qui semblait interminable. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver ?

* * *

xoOox

Carmine revivait et redécouvrait ses souvenirs longtemps oublié. Elle avait pensée au début à une mauvaise farce, une illusion, que cette vie n'était pas à elle. Pourtant, tout lui semblait familier ! Les visages, les odeurs, les lieux, les noms...

Dans ce souvenir, elle était jeune, proche de la vingtaine. Vivant dans l'ancienne Allemagne du moyen-age.

« Lize ? Liiiiize ?! »

La jeune brune était assise contre un arbre, habillé d'une épaisse robe beige muni de bande bleu aux niveau du cole, des manche et du bas de la robe. Elle tressait des panier en osier tout en regardant sa mère crapaüter dans tout les sens avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Dis moi, ma Lili. Tu n'aurais pas vu t'as sœur ? »

Carmine fit un simple mouvement de tête, réponse qui fit soupirer sa mère. Cette dernière n'était pas très grande et avait des cheveux brun avec un début de gris par endroit.

« Elle n'est pas croyable celle-là. Elle sait bien pourtant que j'ai besoin d'elle aujourd'hui !

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Tu en fais déjà tellement pour nous ma petite, ta sœur doit également prendre son lot de responsabilité ! »

Elle haussa les épaules en reprenant son travail méticuleux, alors que sa mère s'éloignait en grognant. Une fois seule, Carmine adressait un regard complice au-dessus d'elle, alors que des rires s'échappaient d'entre les feuilles de l'arbre.

« C'est bon, l'ancienne est partie Lize. »

Une seconde brune, portant le même genre de tenu que la première, mais avec des bandes rouge, descendait agilement le long du tronc. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lize attrapait le poignet de sa jumelle et l'entraînait de force avec elle.

« On ferais mieux de se dépêcher, on vas être en retard !

-Si mère l'apprend elle va nous faire son coup du regard tueur ! Et je vais très certainement m'en prendre plein la tronche...

-Je serais là pour t'aider frangine ! »

Les jumelles s'en allaient en riant à cœur joie en direction du centre de la ville.

La maison de leur parents était petite, constitué que de six à sept pièces. Elle se situé un peu à l'écart pour des raisons lier à leurs travaille en tant que guérisseur et herboriste.

Comme à chacune de leur escale en ville, les jumelles ne passaient pas inaperçu. Elles étaient des vrais phénomènes de foire, admirative devant chaque chose, notamment face aux belles robes exposé dans les vitrines des magasins et portés par les dames dans les rues. Elles rejoignaient ensuite un groupe d'ami qui les attendait avec impatience.

Les jumelles s'ajoutaient donc dans cette bande composé de quatre garçons un peu plus vieux de deux trois ans et une autre filles du même âge qu'elles.

Il y avait Hans, un grand brun aux cheveux courts avec une faible barbe qui lui dévorait le visage. Il n'était pas très doué pour cacher ses sentiments, tout le groupe savait pour son attirance envers Lize, mais cette dernière n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça.

Les autres garçon se nommaient Armin, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond plutôt long, Virgile qui avait hérité de la calvitie de son père et Farge, un frêle garçon aux cheveux noir. Tous habillé du même type de tenu que Hans, mais avec des colories différentes. Jaune pour le premier, Rouge pour le second et Noir pour le dernier. Annie, la troisième fille du groupe, avait les cheveux brun clair ainsi que des taches de rousseur, elle portait également une longue robe légère verte et bleu.

Tous n'était pas amis de longue date, mais le courant passait assez bien entre eux.

Ensemble, ils partaient en direction de l'atelier du père de Annie, un artiste exceptionnel ! Hans, comme à chacune de ses rencontres avec Lize, tentait vainement d'exprimer ses sentiments pour la belle brune. Cependant, cette dernière n'était pas décidé à lâcher le bras de sa sœur ni de l'écouter, cette dernière riait de la situation. Une fois le garçon éloignait, Carmine s'adressait discrètement à sa sœur.

« T'es quand même cruelle avec lui, tu pourrais pas l'écouter juste une fois ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Le briser ? Il est gentil, je l'aime bien, c'est un bon ami, mais... ça ne vas pas plus loin.

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ?

-Pas spécialement... »

Lize se tournait discrètement vers le groupe de garçon avant de devenir rouge tomate et de faire aussitôt volte-face. Carmine se moqua discrètement avant d'ajouter.

« '' _Pas spécialement''_ hein ?

-Chuuuuuuut ! »

Annie qui se trouvait en tête marcher joyeusement, la tête dans les nuage, avant de tourner dans une rue et de heurter une passante qui s'écroulait au sol. Les jumelles aidèrent leur ami avant de s'assurer que l'autre personne allait bien. Elles lui portèrent également assistance, la pauvre était habillé comme une miséreuse et s'excusa mille fois d'avoir bousculer Annie.

« C'est ne t'en fait pas, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas ou j'allais !

-Je... Je... Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie ! »

Elle était vraiment étrange. Malgré qu'elle implorait pardon, son regard implorait de l'aide. C'est là que deux personnes, une grand homme et une femme plus petite étrangement vêtu de grande cape avec une grande capuche recouvrant leur visage firent leur apparition. La femme claqua des doigts et l'homme saisit la miséreuse violemment pour la relever sans un mot.

« Hé ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ?! » Intervenait Hans.

La femme ignorait l'intervention de Hans et déposa simplement sa main sur la joue de la miséreuse.

 _« Tu ne peux fuir loin de moi, ma chère »_

La pauvre fille baissait la tête sans rien ajouter.

Hans avait beau être ridicule quand il s'agissait de Lize, il ne manquait pas de courage pour aider les plus démuni. Il tapotait sur l'épaule du grand gaillard vêtue de noir.

« Excusez-moi ! Cette jeune fille n'a pas l'air de... »

L'homme se tournait vers Hans en grognant tel un chien, ce qui refroidissait donc les ardeurs du brun. La femme claqua de nouveaux des doigts et l'homme retrouva son calme avant de s'en aller avec la miséreuse.

Ils restaient encore un moment figé sur place et une fois les étranger hors de vue ils soufflaient un bon coup.

« C'était quoi... ça ?

-Quoi, Hans ? L'homme-bête ou cette pauvre fille ?

-Tout Virgile !

-La pauvre semblait avoir besoin d'aide...

-Annie dis vrais, les gars. Attendez... où sont les jumelles ?! »

Lize et Carmine avaient discrètement emboîté le pas aux deux inconnus par une rue parallèle, mais avant de les atteindre, les étranger se firent intercepté par des gardes.

« Vous deux, montrez nous vos visages. On aime pas trop les gens suspect dans vôtre genre par chez-nous. »

Les étranger ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, la gamine intervenait à leur place.

« Il... il ne parle pas nôtre langue noble seigneur, veuillez les excuser.

-Comment se fait-il que toi, si ?

-Ils... ils m'ont adopté...

-Oh... je vois...

-Si le problème est résolu nous pouvons...

-Ils ont les formulaires ? »

La jeune fille devenait soudainement pâle et tremblante. La femme dernière elle fit claquer sa langue d'agacement, alors que son acolyte serrer les poings. C'est alors que d'autre personne firent leur apparition, dont une femme qui semblait chamboulé.

« Ma... Maria... ? C'est bien toi ma chérie ? »

La susnommé ne daignait pas adresser de regard a cette personne, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

« Ça fait des semaines qu'on te cherche partout ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenu ?! Ne me dis pas que tu te prostitue de ville en ville pour gagner ta vie ?!

-Vous devez faire erreur madame...

-Allons, cesse de te moquer de ta mère ainsi ! Je ne te juge pas, mais si tu voulais prendre ton envole tu aurais dû m'en parler ! »

La mère de la supposé Maria l'enlaça tendrement. Cette dernière sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse !

« Tu as une âme de baroudeuse, comme ton père. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que toi aussi tu voudrais partir à l'aventure tôt ou tard... Mais quand même à quinze ans, tu aurais pu me consulter.

-Donc si je comprend bien, cette gamine est votre fille, madame ? » Intervenait le garde agacé.

Les jumelles c'était joint également à la foule, ainsi que leur ami.

« Oui !

-Non ! » cria la jeune fille en se séparant d'elle ! « Vous faite erreur ! Ces gens son venu de loin pour m'adopter ! Alors fichez-nous la paix à la fin ! VOUS ÊTES CHIANT !

-Mais pourtant lorsque nous t'avons croisé dans la rue tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide ! » Intervenait Annie à son tour.

Maria sentait un énorme goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa joue, à moins qu'il s'agissait d'une larme ? Soudain il y eu un sifflement aigu qui provenait de derrière elle ! Elle savait ce que c'était ! Elle bousculait la femme avant de prendre l'épée qu'avait un garde à sa ceinture dans le même instant, les autres prirent leurs armes en main et menacèrent le trio tout en ordonnant à la foule de s'écarter.

« Fichu humain. Créature stupide et entêté... Sache-le, nous aurons une petite discussion après cela, Maria. »

La femme encapuchonné, qui s'était mise soudainement à parler parfaitement l'Allemand rabattait sa capuche, laissant une cascade de cheveux rose dévaler par-dessus sa longue cape noir. Au même moment, un rugissement énorme provenant du ciel attira l'attention des humains. Mina Tepes profita de cette diversion pour s'enfuir sur les toi en attrapant la gamine par les cheveux au passage !

« DRAGOOOOOOON ! Sonnez l'alarme ! » Hurla un garde

« Lili viens ! »

Carmine restait figée sur place en voyant le dragon planer dans le ciel avant de se poser sur le cloché de l'église et de faire feu ! La foule se dissipait, se bousculait, Lize ne voyait plus sa sœur dans tout ça, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de fuir !

Les gardes engageaient le combat avec le dragon, tendis que Carmine fuyait à toute jambes et de s'abritait sous une charrette. Les flammes dansaient tout autour d'elle ! Les cris du dragon, les corps calciné, les pleurs des enfants et les appels au secours... Carmine se croyait en enfer. Le dragons fit voler la couverture de la brune avec un coup de queue puissant, tendis qu'il s'occupait des derniers gardes encore en vie.

Carmine tenta de s'échapper, mais une maison venait de s'effondrer devant elle, tombant dû en tremblement et au souffle produit par cette dernière elle se retrouvait sonné et désorienté. Le dragon s'approchait d'elle en se léchant les babine ! Il la coinçait entre ses énormes griffes tout en s'abaissant vers elle en ouvrant son énorme gueule. Alors que Carmine hurlait de terreur en implorant les dieux ou qui conque d'autres lui viennent en aide ! C'est alors qu'un tire de baliste vint se planter dans le museau du dragon, empalant celui-ci de part en part. La jeune brune en profitait pour fuir à toute jambe, alors que le reptile hurlait et se débattait pour tenter d'extirper cet engin de sa gueule.

Carmine fuyait au milieu des rues enflammé jusqu'à atteindre la sortie de la ville, alors que le dragon semblait se battre à en juger par les cris qu'il poussait ! Même qu'elle était curieuse de nature, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de faire demi-tour.

En rentrant chez-elle, Carmine fut accueilli par sa mère et sa sœur, toute deux mortes d'inquiétude ! Elle n'était pas blessée, quel soulagement pour elles ! Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour du père des jumelles de faire son retour, mais il n'était pas seul ! Il portait sur son dos un homme en piteux état, blessé et brûlé sur plusieurs partie du corps !

« Ma parole, ce gaillard pèse une tonne ! »

Il l'installait sur un lit réservé aux patients avant de découper les vêtements du jeune homme pour guérir ses plaies. Carmine c'était ensuite porté volontaire pour rester au côté du convalescence, tendis que ses parents allaient porter secours aux gens de la ville.

Assise au chevet de cet étrange inconnu, Carmine lui confectionnait une tenu avec les lambeaux de ses anciens vêtements récemment découpé. Alors que la brune était concentré sur sa tache, sa jumelle faisait irruption faiblement vêtu, dû au fait qu'elle sortait du bain.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller Lize, tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

-Mes vêtements chaud sont encore mouiller » rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue et en prenant place sur un fauteuil prêt de la cheminé.

« Tu vas m'être nôtre hôte mal-alaise !

-Il va sûrement être charmé d'avoir une déesse pareille aux formes généreuses juste sous ses yeux à son réveil !

-Qu'elles formes généreuses ? » Se moqua Carmine avant de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure. « Petite fesse !

-Rembourrée !

-Planche à pain !

-Descendante de Lilith et Satan ! »

Après une bonne demi-heure passé à se balancer systématiquement leur défaut au visage, les deux sœurs s'étaient mise à rire comme deux enfants.

« Tss, tu es juste jalouse ma pauvre sœur... Mère nature nous a pourtant départagé sur pas mal de point !

-J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de dix ans à côté de toi...

-Roooh t'es pas possible ! » Grogna Carmine en roulant les yeux au ciel. « Vas donc te rhabiller. Tu n'as qu'à prendre les miens, je te les prêtes en attendant... »

Alors que sa sœur s'en allait en courant, Carmine puis se retenir à ajouter un dernier commentaire.

« Même si tu vas nager dedans, surtout au niveau du buste...

-J'ai entendu ! »

La brune rit en silence, avant de se tourner vers leur invité qui avait les yeux grand ouvert ! Elle sursauta, se s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit déjà réveillé. Surtout que son regard était terrifiant... et terrifié. Elle prit les devants et expliqua à l'homme la situation, celui-ci pu donc se détendre, bien qu'un peu gêné d'être nue comme un ver à côté d'une femme. S'en suivit une pluie de question de la part de la brune qui voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais l'homme ne daignait pas répondre à voix haute. Elle devait donc se contentait d'hochement de tête. Quelque heureuse plus tard, les parents des jumelles étaient revenu de la ville après avoir soigné les nombreux blessé. Le père de famille fit à son tour un rapide diagnostique en auscultent le jeune homme. Les plaies avaient cessé de suinter, mais les brûlures malheureusement seront marqué à vie sur lui.

 _« Il n'est pas à deux bobos prêt de toute façon »_ S'était-il fait lui-même la remarque.

La famille s'attablait ensuite pour dîner, leur hôte restant au repos dans son lit, habillé des guenille que Carmine avait confectionné.

« Ce maudit démon a encore fait de sacré dégâts ! Je me demande quand nous en seront débarrasser... » Grognait le père.

« Hélas mon cher, je crains que ce jour n'arrivera pas de ci-tôt... Et avec les pertes encouru aujourd'hui, les défenses de la ville sont quasi-inexistante ! Et le roi qui se fait prier pour répondre à la demande du sous-préfet...

-Pourquoi pas aller directement là-bas pour secouer ce gros type qui se crois supérieur à nous !

-Lize, ton langage !

-Ooooh, maman, je vais avoir vingt et un ans !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour parler ainsi !

-C'est vrais frangine... Imagine un peu, tu pourrais offenser son altesse la baleine ! »

Les deux jumelles explosèrent immédiatement de rire, leur père qui se faisait violence pour ne pas rire aux éclats craqua également.

« Seigneur, pourquoi ai-je donné vie à deux petites diablesses. Pardonnez-les, seigneur, amen... » Fit la mère, bien qu'elle était également prête à rire.

« Amen ! »

La famille se tourna vers leur hôte qui avait les mains jointes et les yeux clos. Reprenant leur repas sans y prêter trop attention, la mère lança un tout autre sujet.

« Apparemment, il y a eu de l'agitation en plus du dragon en ville aujourd'hui : Un enlèvement.

-On les a vue ! Ils étaient vraiment terrifiant ! »Intervenait Lize « L'un d'eux était un homme gigantesque, et l'autre une femme

-Avec des cheveux rose ! » Terminait Carmine.

« Je ne sais pas qui était ces personnes, mais une chose est sûr, s'ils sont encore dans les parages les gardes n'auront aucune pitié ! »

Les jours et les semaines passèrent avant que leur hôte ne soit capable de se lever avec ses nombreuses blessures. Vue que sa disparition n'avait toujours pas été signaler dans des villes voisines, la famille de guérisseurs décidèrent de le garder encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement apte à bouger sans aide. Les jumelles furent designer par leur parents pour s'en occuper ! Ce serra leur « punition » pour avoir été se pavaner en ville et d'avoir manquer à leur devoir.

Même si cela ne semblait pas les emballer au début, car s'occuper d'une personne aussi muette qu'une statue ce n'était pas très amusant. Mais il semblait être émerveiller par tout ce qu'il voyait, comme un enfant qui n'aurait jamais vue le monde extérieur ! Chaque jour était une agréable découverte pour leur nouvel ami. Un jour que les jumelles avaient rejoint leur groupe d'ami, toujours accompagné de leur ami, les filles avaient pour projet de se trouver des nouvelles tenu. Même que tout semblait bien se passer d'un point de vue extérieur, entre les garçon et le nouveau venu, c'était la guerre ! Déjà qu'il n'y avait que trois filles pour eux, leur chance de sortir avec l'une d'elle diminuait avec la venu de ce type ! Surtout que les filles étaient plus attentionné avec lui !

Cette fois, au lieu de les laisser seuls entre eux, les trois filles invitèrent leur ami baptisé Unka pour qu'il donne son avis sur les tenus. Vue qu'il était présumé muet, elle se permettait même de lui montrer des choses oser, il ne le répéterait à personne après tout ! En ressortant de la boutique le groupe semblait plus complice qu'en y entrant, ce qui faisait enrager les quatre autres garçons.

Une fois chacun rentrer chez soit, les jumelles s'occupaient des bandages de Unka, certaine plaies continuer de suinter malgré tout les soins apporté. Une fois la nuit tomber, que tout le monde se trouvait endormis dans la maison, Unka s'était levé discrètement, seulement habillé d'un pantalon en toile. Après avoir atteins l'extérieur, il se calait le dos à un arbre, les bras croisé.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, puis il reprenait la route de la petite maison. En rentrant il trouvait Lize attablé entrain de se faire un casse-croûte de minuit. Il rejoignait discrètement son lit, mais il tombait nez à nez avec l'autre jumelle.

« Alors Unka ? On se balade au clair de lune ? »

Il détournait le regard, gêné, tendis que l'air grave de Carmine disparaissait avec un large sourire.

« Allez, au lit, on a une longue journée demain ! »

Unka s'exécuta sans rechigner. Le lendemain au premier rayon du soleil, le jeune homme était déjà a l'extérieur entrain de couper du bois.

« C'est comme s'il découpait de la laine ! » Se dit Carmine, encore dans la maison.

Sa sœur lui rabâcha sa lenteur, suivi d'un surnom puéril par rapport à sa poitrine.

Le trio s'en allait ensuite en direction de la ville pour y réserver un chariot ainsi qu'un canasson pour accomplir leur mission. Leur mère avait laissé une liste d'herbe, d'épice et de tissu à ses filles qui se trouvait dans une autre ville à plus de cinq heures d'ici ! En guises de paiement pour ces fourniture, ils disposaient de cuir et d'écailles du dragon tué par Unka. Ce dernier avait gentiment tout donner à la famille pour les remercier des soins. Ils accomplirent sans mal leur quête, ils disposaient même d'un peu de temps pour traîner en ville, ce qui réjouissaient les jumelles ! Sur le retour, la nuit tomber progressivement, le froid était mordant, plus que d'ordinaire à cette saison d'ailleurs remarquaient les filles. À mi-chemin, ils firent une pause, aussi bien pour eux que la monture. Les jumelles se réchauffaient au coin du feu tout en parlant des merveilles découvertes en ville, tendis que Unka avait les yeux rivé sur les flammes. Soudain, le cheval se mit à hennir tout en se cabrant ! Lise et Carmine tentèrent de calmer le destrier, tendis que Unka charger leur affaire dans le chariot. Puis des hurlements se firent entendre. Des aboiements...

« DES LOUPS ! Vite, faut se grouiller d'attacher se maudit canasson ! Allez grouilles-toi sac à puce !

-C'est pas en insultant qu'il vas être coopératif ! »

Trop tard, ils étaient déjà là ! L'un d'eux sauta sur Lize, mais se prit un sceau en pleine tronche ! Unka vint ensuite les aider à accrocher le cheval, balança dans la foulé les deux filles dans le chariot, avant de frapper l'arrière-train de l'animal qui se lançait à toute vitesse !

« UNKA ! »

Pourquoi n'était pas monté ?! N'avait-il pas eu le temps ? Se sacrifiait-il pour les sauver ? Plus les cris de Carmine s'éloignait, plus les loups s'approchait, jusqu'à tous lui sauter dessus tous en même temps !

Elle ne le voyait plus... Elles étaient loin, et pourtant, elle espérait le voir surgir de n'importe où !

Sur la route, la pauvre Carmine fut inconsolable...

* * *

À ce moment, Carmine ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, les yeux larmoyant, le cœur serré. Des milliers de questions se bâtaient en elle, mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était... Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

« ...Pourquoi cette ordure de Kasain était là, parmi eux... Parmi ma famille !


End file.
